Naruto The Bloodedge
by Kazuni Kiba
Summary: Naruto seorang Anak yatim piatu yang hidup sendiri karena kekuatan aneh yang dimilikinya harus berusaha berahan hidup di kerasnya kehidupan di dunia yang di penuhi mahluk supranatural. Dengan pengalaman dan pelatihan seorang guru yang ia temui saat berusia 10 tahun,Naruto berusahabertahan hidup didunia ini. StrongNaru!RePublish!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:semua unsure anime di fanfic ini bukan punya saya  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,dll.  
Pairing :Naruto x Raynare(Maybe Harem)

A/N:disini naruto gak punya nama cakra atau segala unsur dunia ninja. Dan ini mulai 3 bulan sebelum canon.

Summary: Naruto seorang Anak yatim piatu yang hidup sendiri karena kekuatan aneh yang dimilikinya harus berusaha berahan hidup di kerasnya kehidupan di dunia yang di penuhi mahluk supranatural. Dengan pengalaman dan pelatihan seorang guru yang ia temui saat berusia 10 tahun,Naruto berusahabertahan hidup didunia ini. StrongNaru!

" … "Talking  
' … 'Thing  
\- … - discription

Chapter 1:Introduction &amp; First Friend.

Story start

Naruto POV

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto,aku tak tau apa margaku karena sejak kecil aku hidup dip anti asuhan. Umurku 16 tahun,dan merupakan murid kelas 1 sebuah sekolah swasta bernama Kuoh Gakuen. Aku bukan seorang siswa yang terkenal,malah aku siswa cukup di jauhi karena penampilanku. Ya aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena memang penampilanku seperti berandalan dan membuatku sering di panggil yankee. Tapi dibalik semua itu aku memiliki sebuah rahasia besar yang selalu kusembunyikan,rahasia yang membuatku membenci hidupku. Aku sejak lahir memiliki sebuah kutukan,aku terlahir memiliki sebuah kekuatan di tangan kananku .

Kekuatan ini mungkin untuk seseorang yang menginginkan kekuatan, mungkin sangat berharga. Namun bagiku ini sebuah kutukan. Karena apa bila aku lepas kendali,aku bisa membunuh siapa saja yang ada didepanku. Mungkin ini sebab orang tuaku membuangku. Setelah mungkin 10 tahun aku hidup di panti asuhan di penuhi rasa takut dan kesepian ,hingga pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seorang bernama Jubei. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku pergi menyendiri di hutan dekat panti asuhan,yang unik dari Jubei adalah dia bukan manusia tapi aku juga tak dia itu apa yang pasti dia memiliki muka kucing dengan dua ekor di bokongnya.

Hampir 3 tahun aku hidup bersama Jubei dan meninggalkan panti asuhan. Selama 3 tahun itu juga aku berlatih bersama Jubei yang berkata bahwa dia bisa melatihku untuk mengendalikan kekuatan ini. Aku juga di beri cara untuk mengekang kekuatan ini dengan benda buatannya yang ia beri nama'Restriktion 666' dan juga di beri sebuah senjata berupa pedang besar berwarna putih dengan pegangan berwarmna hitam yang uniknya bias berubah menjadi sebuah suatu hari Jubei hilang entah kemana meninggalkan sebuah surat dan sekantung uang yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap menjalani hidup ini dengan lapang dada walau aku dijauhi oleh semua orang di sekitarku.

Naruto POV End

Normal POV

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya menuntut ilmu, Kuoh Gakuen. Sampai disana,seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ia di pandangi dengan tatapan sinis,takut,jijik,dan sejenisnya. Tak menanggapi tatapan murid sekitar,Naruto memilih masuk kekelasnya sambil sesekali mengutak atik Handphonenya. Sampai di depan kelas bertuliskan 1-A , ia segera pergi ke bangkunya yang berada di pojok belakang dan diam tak mengeluarkan suara sembari memainkan Handphonenya. tak jarang ia melirik sekitar,hingga matanya tertuju kearah perempuan bertubuh loly berambut perak. Koneko Toujoe,murid dengan aura kucing yang merupakan mascot sekolahnya.

Tak berapa lama seorang guru masuk,seketika itu pula Naruto mengalihkan padangan kearah guru pengajar. Walau penampilan Naruto tak menyakinkan,ia cukup terkenal pintar di kelasnya. Ya walaupun banyak yang bilang kalau kepintarannya hasil mencontek atau apalah.

"Ohayo minna"  
"Ohayo sensei"

"Minna hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,Amamo-san silahkan masuk."

Setelah guru pengajar tersebut memanggil murid yang di maksud,masuk seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan sepunggung ,memiliki wajah yang cantik,dengan mata berwarna violet.

"Ohayo minna-san,perkenalkan nama saya Yuuma Amamo,salam kenal."

Ucap sang murid baru dengan sopannya. Tapi ada yang menarik perhatiannya,yaitu ekspresi Koneko yang menunjukkan ekspresi seperti tidak senang. Naruto kembali memperhatikan sang guru saat sang guru menyebutkan namanya.

"Nah Amamo-san,anda bisa duduk di sebelah Naruto-san. Naruto-san angkat tanganmu."

Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangannya dengan malas-malasan,tapi sekilas terlihat tatapan penuh arti dari murid laki-laki dan terkadang juga perempuan. Tapi ia tak menghiraukannya,setelah murid dengan nama Yuuma Amamo itu sudah berada 2 meter dengannya naru memberi salam yang cukup sopan.  
"Salam kenal Amamo-san,namaku Naruto. Selamat datang di Kuoh Gakuen"  
"ya,salam kenal juga"balas Yuuma  
'dia ini sopan juga,terlihat jelas di matanya ia melakukan ini dengan tulus.'pikir Yuuma

Semua orang di kelasnya sedikit terkejut dan di buat tercengang oleh pemandangan tersebut. Karena apa?karena tak biasanya Naruto ,sang murid paling di jauhi di Kuoh Gakuen memberi salam kepada murid baru. Apalagi dengan ramah dan disertai senyum,ada apa itu sang guru kembali menerangkan pelajaran.

***Scene Break***

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju atap sekolah,di tangannya dapat di lihat sebuah kotak bento. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan kelas,namun keadaan kelas yang tak mendukung untuk makan siang membuatnya harus mencari tempat untuk makan siang. Dan tempat yang paling ia suka adalah atap sekolah.

Saat ia membuka pintu atap sekolah, ia sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang di atap sekolah karena setaunya jarang ada yang pergi keatap. ia sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang di atap sekolah karena setaunya jarang ada yang pergi keatap. Yang mengejutkan juga adalah orang yang ia litah,ia adalah murid baru di kelasnya.

Yuuma POV

Aku saat ini sedang pusing menghadapi cobaan hidupku,bagaimana tidak pimpinanku menyuruhku menyamar menjadi murid di Kuoh Gakuen yang merupakan teritori Iblis. Sedangkan diriku ini adalah seorang malaikat jatuh yang notabene musuh alami Iblis.'sebenarnya apasih yang di pikirkan Azazel-sama menyuruhku mengawasi bocah Hyoudo itu dengan menyamar menjadi murid di teritori iblis?'pikir ku

Yuuma POV End

Karena keasikan dengan fikirnanya,Yuuma tak mengetahui bahwa Naruto saat ini sudah duduk 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.  
"Oi,Amamo-san sedang apa di sini? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sebuah suara dari arah samping menyadarkan Yuuma dari lamunannya,mengedarkan pandangan kearah suara disana terlihat Naruto yang saat ini sedang ,membuka kotak bentonya. Dan entak kenapa pandangannya malah terarah ke kotak bento yang naruto bawa.

Kryuuk

Sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari perut Yuuma membuat naruto susah payah menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Yuuma langsung memerah karena malu karena bunyi perutnya yang mengelegar minta diisi. 'sial kenapa perutku bisa bunyi hanya karena makanan sederhana seperti itu sih,apa lagi didepan seorang remaja pria.'

" Ini kau pasti lapar bukan?ini makan"ucap Naruto menyordorkan bekalnya.

"kenapa? Tak enak ya?"tanya Naruto  
"Ti-tidak ,hanya saja kenapa kau begitu baik padaku padahal kuta baru sehari bertemu."

Naruto mendengar pernyataan perempuan disebelahnya hanya memasang muka berfikir.

" Entahlah,aku juga tak tau. Entah kenapa aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh,munkin karena selama ini aku tak punya teman. Dan saat aku melihat seseorang yang membuatku sedikit tertarik aku ingin mengenalnya dan munkin berteman dengannya." Tutur Naruto  
"Hmm… jadi bagaimana? Apa kau ingin menjadi temanku?"tanya naruto  
"Teman ya? Baiklah mulai sekarang kita berteman."jawab Yuuma  
'hitung-hitung untuk menyamarkan pergerakanku,lagipula dia juga baik.'pikir Yuuma

Setelah itu mereka mulai berbincang-bincang,dan memakan bekal milik Naruto. Entah kenapa selama berbincang dengan Naruto, Yuuma mengembangkan senyum cantiknya karena candaan Naruto. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan sesenang ini sebelumnya bahkan bersama teman seperjuangannya.

**** Naruto The Bloodedge****

Bel tanda pulang telah sedari 1 jam tadi, namun Naruto saat ini masih sibuk berkutat dengan alat tulisnya. Naruto pulang terlambat bukan tanpa sebab yang jelas,ia terlambat karena pada waktu pelajaran ia teridur dan akhirnya ia harus membersihan satu kelas sendirian. Setelah selesai memasukkan alat tulisnya,ia segera keluar kelas dengan langkah cepat. Dilihat dari raut mukanya ia terlihat tergesa-gesa sampai tak memperhatikan jalan.

Bruk

"Ittai"

Sebuah rintihan kesakitan keluar dari orang yang naruto tabrak,dari suaranya bisa di tebak kalau yang ia tabrak seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu memiliki perawakan rambut hitam sepunggung,memakai kacamata berframe merag cenderung tua yang bertengger di hidung yang cukup mancung. Di balik kacamata itu terlihat dua manic berwarna coklat terang. "Gomen,aku tak memperhaikan jalanku." Ucap naruto meminta maaf sembari mengulurkan tangan -menawarkan bantuan-

Perempuan tersebut menerima uluran tangan Naruto,setelah berdiri ia membersihkan bajunya dari debu. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak,didepannya berdiri wakil ketua OSIS Academy Kuoh,Tsubaki Shinra.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Tak menghiraukan balasan perempuan didepannya karena tak mau di tanyai yang tidak-tidak,Naruto segera melenggang pergi dari hadapannya. Tsubaki yang di hiraukan sedikit geram,ia mencoba memanggil-manggil orang yang menabraknya tersebut."Pirang,mau kemanakau?". Namun Naruto tak menjawabnya,dan tetap meneruskan langkahnya. Tsubaki yang terus di abaikan akhirnya hanya mengela nafas pancang disertai geraman kesal.

'siapa sebenarnya dia itu ,hah? Tak sopan sekali didepanku.'pikir Tsubaki kesal

**** Naruto The Bloodedge****

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di depan sebuah café yang jaraknya tak jauh dari Academy Kuoh. Sampai disana ia segera masuk kedalam dan segera masuk keruang dengan didepan pintunya bertuliskan –Staff Only -. Tak kurang dari 5 menit ia sudah berpakaian ala seorang butler. Ia saat ini sedang melakukan kerja paruh waktunya sebagai seorang pelayan café. Bagaimanapun ia juga perlu biaya hidupkan?.

"Hoi Naruto,dari mana saja kau? Kau telambat 10 menit."ucap seorang yang berada di depan mesin kasir.  
"Maaf maaf,tadi aku ada urusan dan sebuah incident kecil." Balas Naruto malas  
"Ya sudah,tapi jangan ulangi lagi"  
"ya"

Skip Time

Sudah 8 jam lebih ia berkutit dengan pelanggan di café tersebut,saat ini ia sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Setelah merasa sudah semua barangnya ia bawa,ia segera keliar café. Jalanan saat ini sudah tak begitu ramai berhubung ini memang sudah hampir larut malam,di perjalan ia mampir sebentar di sebuah jembatan sembari memandangi sungai di bawahnya yang memantulkan penampakan bulan dan bintah yang menyinari malam di kota Kuoh. Pandangannya terhenti di seberang jalan ,ia melihat seorang perempuan kira-kira seumuran dengannya yang saat ini tengah memandangi langit malam. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam sepunggung,memilii wajah yang bisa di bilang cantik dengan sebuah senyum terpatri diwajahnya menambah kecantikan diwajahnya. Ia mengenal perempuan tersebut ,ia adalah Yuuma Amamo teman sekelasnya juga sekaligus teman pertamanya.

Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang Yuuma lakukan malam-malam seperti ini,Naruto menghampiri Yuuma yang masih memandang langit malam.

"Konichiwa Amamo-san" sapa Naruto

Yuuma yang mendengar suara seseorang menyapanya langsung mencari sumber suara.

"Ah… Naruto-san ,ketemu lagi."  
"Ya, oh… lalu sedang apa kau diluar sini malam-malam?"Tanya Naruto  
"Tidak ada ,Cuma mencari angin."  
"Ah… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,sampai jumpa besok Amamo-san" pamit Naruto  
"ya"

Setelah itu Naruto kembali meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat tersendat,Yuuma sendiri memandang punggung pemuda pirang itu dengan senyum penuh arti. 'Teman …ya? Apa kau akan tetap menjadi temanku setelah mengetahui siapa diriku ini,Naruto-san'pikir Yuuma. Setelah itu Yuuma menghilang dengan kilatan cahaya beserta bulu-bulu hitam yang berjatuhan keaspal.

Aparterment Naruto

Naruto yang sudah selesai diapartermentnya segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk mandi,setelah itu pergi mengganti bajunya dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya kekasur. Pikirannya masih ingat betul tentang kejadian hari ini dimana ia mendapatkan teman pertamanya,Yuuma Amamo. Ia begitu senang entah kenapa,munkin karena dirinya yang selama ini tak mempunyai teman dihidupnya. 'Yuuma Amamo ya … apa kita akan berteman seterusnya setelah kau mengetahui apa yang ada didalam diriku ini Yuuma? Semoga saja kita masih berteman…semoga'pikir Naruto sebelum pergi kealam mimpi.

TBC

Halo minna saya kembali dengan fic lama saya yang saya Rewrite. Maaf ya karena saya rewrite,itu karena saya mau buat pengembangan karakter. Setelah pernah liat review Kristoper-san saya jadi pingin memperbaiki diri dengan mencoba belajar buat cerita alur lamban dengan menggunakan cerita lama saya yang saya rewrite. Ya semoga saja cerita ini memuaskan anda para Reader-san… semoga. Dan untuk Naruto The Frozen Dragon yang saya Rewrite saya akan update 7 hari setelah cerita ini update.

Sampai jumpa lagi dengan cerita yang lain yang gaje-gaje abis WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Namikaze007 OUT


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:semua unsure anime di fanfic ini bukan punya saya

Author :Namikaze007

Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)

Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning :abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,dll.

Pairing :Naruto x Raynare(Maybe Harem)

Story start

...

...

Sudah 1 minggu Yuuma bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen,satu minggu itu juga hubungannya dengan Naruto semakin dekat walau tak bisa dibilang sahabat baik. Seminggu itu pula Naruto merasakan aura-aura aneh di sekutarnya,terutama aura Yuuma yang seperti orang gereja namun juga agak gelap. Namun Naruto tak menanggapi semua itu dan terus melanjutkan hidupnya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Saat ini Naruto dan Yuuma berada di atap sekolah yang sudah merupakan kebiasaan baru mereka. Seperti biasa Naruto dan Yuuma berbincang sambil memakan bekal mereka.

"Ne, Yuuma-san mau ikut aku tidak ke karnafal di Tokyo hari minggu ini?" tawar Naruto

'_Apa tak apa ya? Hitung-hitung hari libur buatku, bosan juga mengawasi bicah Hyoudo itu_.'pikir Yuuma

"Baiklah ,jemput aku di depan stasiun ok." balas Yuuma

"Hai"

Dan seterusnya mereka membicarakan tentang rencana mereka untuk pergi acara tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua figur yang menyaksikan interaksi mereka.

"Kau yakin tak akan bertindak sesuatu?" tanya figur pertama

"Tidak,masih terlalu cepat. Kita tinggalkan saja mereka dulu." jawab figur kedua

"Terserah kau Sona,tapi aku tak tanggung jawab nanti." ucap figur pertama menanggapi jawaban Sona

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi masuk ,Rias." ajak Sona

Setelah itu dua sosok tadi langsung meninggalkan tempat mereka mengawasi Naruto dan Yuuma

*****Skip Time*****

**(Minggu)**

Saat ini masing jam 06.30 petang,namun Naruto saat ini sudah berada di depan stasiun. Ia saat ini sedang menunggu Yuuma,sebelum berangkat ke Tokyo untuk pergi ke karnafal di sana. Ia saat ini makai kaos putih ditambah dengan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dan celana jean berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kemeja yang ia pakai. Tak lupa sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam dan juga sarung tangan hitam yang menutupi kedua tangannya sampai siku. Hanya satu kata untuk penampilan Naruto, Keren.

Setelah 30 menit menunggu ,orang yang ditunggu mulai tampak di pandangan pandangannya kini terlihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam kecoklatan yang dibiarkan tergerai ,perempuan tersebut memakai baju berwarna putih dipadu dengan rok berwarna hitam tak lupa sepasabg sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna hitam setinggi 5 centi. Naruto sempat terpesona dengan penampilan perempuan yang saat ini sudah berada 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto kemudian menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.

"Apa ksu menunggu lama, Naruto?" tanya Yuuma setelah berada dekat dengan Naruto

"Ti-tidak...tidak lama kok."jawab Naruto sedikit tergagap

'_Sial kenapa aku begini sih_'pikir Naruto

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Yuuma

"E-eh... Iya ayo kita berangkat" ajak Naruto masih tergagap

'_Dia kenapa sih?_'pikir Yuuma melihat tingkah aneh Naruto

Setelah itu mereja berdua segera masuk ke Stasiun untuk segera berangkat.

****Scene Break****

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan setelah hampir 15 menit mereka naik kereta peluru menuju Tokyo. Sampai di luar stasiun ,mereka langsung pergi menggunakan taksi untuk segera pergi menuju tempat yang di tuju.

****Scene Break****

Sampai di tempat yang dituju, mereka sedikit terkagum dengan keramaian karnafal. Begitu banyak kedai yang menjual berbagai atribut karnafal,mulai dari topi hingga aksesoris kecil. Tanpa aba-aba Yuuma langsung menarik tabgan Naruto dengan antusias. Naruto cuma terkeheh kecil dengan tingkah Yuuma yang seperti anak kecil.

'Dasar' pikir Naruto

Pertama mereka pergi ke kedai yang menyediakan topi dan berbagai aksesoris. Mereka mulai memilih aksesoris yang diminati. Naruto memilih sebuah topi berwarna hitam ,sedangkan Yuuma memulih sepasang gelang berwarna violet. Naruto sendiri sedikit binggung kenapa Yuuma membeli dua gelang sekaligus.

"Kenapa kau beli dua?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja yang satu untukmu Baka!,ini sebagai tabda persahabatan kita." jawanb Yuuma

Naruto lalu mulai memakai gelang tersebut. Memang terlihat aneh ,namun Naruto tetap memakainya. Mereka lalu pergi menuju kedai makanan,kemudian pergi sebuah wahana yang ada di karnafal tersebut,dan seterusnya mereka mulai mencoba setiap permainan yang ada di sana.

****Scene Break****

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 11malam,namun mereka belum kembali ke Kuoh. Alasannya mereka belum kembali adalah acara utama,yakni Kembang Api. Mereka saat ini berada di sebuah bianglala,tepat berada di puncaknya dan tinggal beberapa detik lagi kembang api akan dinyalakan. Selama menanti kembang api di luncurkan,ereka sempat berbincang-bincang.

"Bagaimana Yuuma?"tanya Naruto tak jelas

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Yuuma balik

"Maksudku malam ini,bagaimana perasaanmu malam ini?"

"Harus akui Ini menyenangkan ,sungguh."

"Syukurlah"

Setelah itu mereka kembali menatap langit,menanti detik-detik terakhir sebelum kembang api.

Syuuut DUAR

Kembang api pertama di luncurkan,dan meledak dengan indahnya. Semua mata yang melihat terkagum-kagum melihatnya, tak terkecuali Naruto dan Yuuma. Tanpa disengaja tangan Naruto menggenggam tanggan Yuuma, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tanpa mereka sadari , ada sosok yang memperhatikan mereka dari bagian gelapnya langit malam dengan 3 pasang sayap hitam seperti gagak.

"Tak ku sangka ,ternyata ini kerjaanmu selana ini Raynare. Pantas kau bertingkah aneh selama ini."uca sosok itu.

****Scene Break****

Saat ini Naruto dan Yuuma sedang berjalan keluar stasiun. Setelah acara utama selesai ,mereka langsung memutuskan untuk pulang. Terlihat senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka berdua. Sampai di luar, Yuuna langsung pamit untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu,sampai jumpa besok ne, Naruto" pamit Yuuma

"Ah... Sebaiknya aku antar pulang, tak baik perempuan pulang sendirian apa lagi ini sudah larut malam." ucap Naruto

"Tak apa-apa ,aku akan naik taksi kok. Jadi aku akan baik-baik saja ,lagipula aku ini kuat." balas Yuuma

'Tentu saja aku kuat,aku ini Da-Tenshin.'pikir Yuuma

"Kau serius?"tanya Naruto memastikan

"Iya"

"Baiklah,sampai jumpa besok. Jaa" uca Naruto sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi

"Tunggu Naruto"

Namun suara Yuuma menghentikan pemuda pirang ini. Menengok kebelakang,satu alisnya naik ,binggung.

"Ada apa lagi, Yuuma?"

Yuuma tak menjawab, wajahnya terus maju sampai sejajar dengan pipinya lalu...

Cup

"!"

Mata Naruto terbelalak dengan sempurna, muka sedikit mereno. Bagaimanapun Naruto masih laki-laki normal, dan itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya di cuum oleh perempuan. Walau hanya di pipi ,tetap saja itu ciuman. Yuuma terkikik geli melihat reaksi Naruto yang ia pikir lucu.

"Itu tanda terima kasihku untuk hari ini. Arigato,Naruto."ucap Yuuma

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok,jaa."lanjutnya sebelum pergi

Sementara Naruto,ia masih terbengong denan mulut menganga. Entah kenapa hati nya begitu senang karna hal yang di lakukan Yuuma tadi. Ayolah siapa yang tidak senang dicium perempuan manis seperti Yuuma. Menjernihkan fikirannya,Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

****Scene Break****

Naruto saat ini saat ini sudah sampai di apartermentnya , merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan santainya. Pikirannya melayang ,mengingat kembali moment-moment bersama Yuuma tadi. Tanpa sadar wajah tampannya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

**Sementara itu dengan Yuuma**

Yuuma saat ini sefang berdiri di depan sebuah Gereja yang sepertinya tak pernah diurus,tak berapa lama ia masuk ke Gereja tersebut. Di dalam ia sudah di hadang seorang perempuan dewasa bertambut hitam namun memakai pakaian yang sangat mini.

"Aku dengar dari Dohnaseek,kau pergi berkencan bersama manusia Raynare. Apa itu benar?" tanya perempuan itu

"Er..itu bu-bukan kencan Kalawarner -nee, kami cuma pergi keluar sebagai sajabat."jawab Raynare sedikit gugup

"Terserah, tapi ingat hati-hati. Bawahan Kobabeil selalu mengawasi kita. Jika dia tau kau malah pergi berkeliaran dengan manusia,bukan hanya manusia itu saja yang akan dibunuhnya. Tapi juga kau, dan aku tak mau seseorang yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri mati,mengerti." ucap perempuan bernama Kalawarner tersebut panjang lebar

"Ha'i" balas Yuuma atau Raynare dengan suara rendah

'Maafkan aku Naruto ,kau jadi terlibat.'pikir Raynare

Setelah itu Raynare masuk kesebuah ruangan ,dan menghilang di telan kegelapan.

TBC

Halooo! Ketemu lagi dengan author gaje ini,bagaimana chapter kali ini. Bagus?cukup bagus atau malah jelek?. Maaf kalau ada yang menganggap ini terlalu cepat alurnya, tapi di sini mereka berdua belum menyukai satu sama lain. Masih sekedar teman,dan ciuman tadi cuma tanda terima kasih dari Raynare tak ada yang spesial. Ok saya juga minta maaf karna lama dan hasilnya sedikit. Untuk yang binggung penampilan Naruto ,ini ciri-cirinya.

Nama:Naruto

Umur:16 tahun hampir 17 tahun

Mata: biru

Kulit: putih

Rambut: seperti di canon

Ciri-ciri lain: selalu memakai jaket kemana-mana, memakai sarung tangan hitam yang merupakan restriction 666, rambut yang tak pernah di sisir.

Untuk kekuatan sendiri bukan sacred gear ,tapi mungkin bakalan dapet satu dari azazel tapi masih lama kalo jadi.

Oke cuma segitu doank yang bisa saya diskripasikan. Yang mau tanya silahkan review atau langsung PM saya.

Namikaze007 OUT~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author : Namikaze007**

**Genre: Advantur, Romance(side),Hurt/Comfort, Humor(maybe),Friendship.**

**Rating : M(For Adult Scene , Ecchi Scene ,Gore ,dll.)**

**Warning : abal2, gaje ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc naruto,dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Raynare**

**Chapter 3: Who Are You in My Eyes**

**Story Start**

...

...

Naruto berjalan lambat menyusuri lorong Kuoh Gakuen. Dengan tangan di dalam saku, headphone yang menutupi telinganya, penampilan yang sama seperti biasa. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan penampilannya yang mungkin lepas dari mata orang yang melihatnya. Di tangan kanannya, di tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam itu, terlihat sebuah gelang karet berwarna violet melingkar indah di lengannya. Mungkin bagi yang menyadari gelang tersebut akan menganggapnya aneh untuk seorang Naruto yang biasa berpakaian seperti berandalan. Tapi untuk Naruto sendiri, gelang yang ia pakai adalah benda yang istimewa. Karena apa? Karena benda tersebut merupakan hadiah dari teman pertama dan satu-satunya yang ia miliki di sekolah tempat ia menuntut ilmu ini.

Sambil bersiul ria, Naruto menyusuri lorong-lorong kosong sekolah. Jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 06:15 entah kenapa membuat pemuda pirang ini menyadari sebuah fakta lucu pada dirinya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya anak Kuoh Gakuen yang paling sering berangkat pagi, namun lucunya malah ia yang paling datang terlambat ketika jam masuk berbunyi. Memikirkannya membuatnya ingin tertawa sendiri, namun ia simpan karena tak mau di anggap gila karena tertawa senduri. Menghentikan langkahnya, sekarang ia berdiri di depan pintu atap sekolah. Tempat favoritnya di sekolah ini. Membuka pintu perlahan ia langsung bisa merasakan hembusan angin pagi yang membuat ia sedikit menggigil. Hanya sebuah kalimat singkat yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika membuka sepenuhnya pintu tersebut.

"Let's start the day."

****Scene Break****

**Yuuma/Reynare P.O.V**

Hah... Berangkat sekolah lagi, merepotkan. Kapan pekerjaan ini berakhir? Hah... Paling tidak ada Naruto yang asik di ajak ngobrol. Tapi apakah aku harus tetap menyamar dan memanfaatkan persahabatan ini untuk dapat terus mengawasi bocah Hyoudo itu dan mengabaikan keselamatan Naruto? Arggg... Kenapa bisa jadi ruwet gini sih masalahnya? Sebelumnya tak serumit ini, apa karena aku terlalu sering bersama Naruto dan membuatku semakin terikat dengannya sehingga menganggapnya salah satu sahabatku? Sial! padahal aku cuma ingin menganggapnya teman kelas saja tapi malah kenapa aku menganggapnya sahabatku. Kau benar-benar membuatku dilema Naruto. Tapi aku harap tak membawamu semakin masuk ke dunia gelapku ini, karena kau terlalu baik untuk ini Naruto.

**Yuuma/Raynare P.O.V End**

Raynare atau yang di kenal sebagai Yuuma saat ini sedang berjalan menuju Kuoh Gakuen. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah gelang karet berwarna violet yang merupakan pasangan dari gelang dari seorang pemuda pirang bernama Naruto. Terlihat senyum manis di wajah cantiknya menambah daya tarik di mata kaum adam. Namun di balik senyum manis itu tersembunyi suatu perasaan yang rumit yang ia coba sembunyikan. Perasaan antara senang, bimbang dan bersalah. Ia senang karena seperti hari sebelumnya ia dapat bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi ia juga binggung karena entah kenapa ia bisa memiliki perasaan ini. Namun yang paling ia coba sembunyikan adalah perasaan bersalahnya, ia merasa bersalah karena terus memanfaatkan persahabatan dan perasaan Naruto untuk keuntungannya sendiri.

"Naruto... Apa kau akan tetap menjadi temanku bila kau tau aku cuma memanfaatkanmu dan membohongimu selama ini? Apa arti persabatan kita di matamu? Apa aku di matamu?" gumam Raynare pada dirinya sendiri

****Scene Break****

**Student Council Room**

Terlihat 4 figur di ruang Student Council. Empat figur itu adalah Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Tsubaki Shinra, dan Souna Shitori. Terlihat raut muka serius dari semua keempat perempuan tersebut tak terkecuali Akeno yang biasanya selalu tertawa sambil bilang "fufufu" atau "ara ara".

"Sona kita harus segera bertindak, aku tak mau mengambil resiko lebih jauh lagi." ucap Rias

Perempuan yang bernama asli Sona Sitri tersebut cuma mengangguk kecil.

"Kau benar, ini tak boleh terjadi semakin lama. Aku juga tak mau Naruto-san menjadi korban, ia bahkan tak tau sama sekali tentang dunia supranatural."balas Sona

"Hmm... Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita harus memberutahukan siapa sebenarnya Yuuma Amano kepada Naruto?" tanya Rias

"Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain, tapi apa dia akan percaya akan apa yang kita ucapkan?" tanya Sona balik

"Kita undang dia dulu, masalah percaya tidaknya dia belakangan." ujar Rias mencoba meyakinkan

"Baiklah... Tsubaki panggil Naruto kesini! Dia paling saat ini sedang berada di atap."

"Hai' Kaichou."

"Kau juga ikut Akeno."

"Hai' Buchou."

**With Naruto**

Naruto yang saat ini sedang berada di atap sekolah tengah berbaring memandang langit pagi dengan sebuah senyum yang cerah. Pikirannya masih melayang akan kejadian kemarin yang entah kenapa tak jenuh-jenuhnya ia ingat.

"Hah~ perasaan yang aneh ini kenapa tiba-tiba datang sih? Merepotkan." gumam Naruto

Namun waktu merenungnya harus terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi pintu atap yang di buka cukup keras(sfx:brak). Di ambang pintu dapat Naruto lihat dua siswi yang sudah sangat di kenal seantero Kuoh Gakuen. Yang pertama adalah perempuan bersurai hitam Ponytail, ia adalah Akeno Himejima salah satu dari Duo Great Onee-Sama. Lalu yang satunya perempuan bersurai hitam kecoklatan, bermata coklat dan memakai kacamata berframe persegi panjang berwarna ungu. Ia adalah Tsubaki Shinra, wakil ketua OSIS di Kuoh Gakuen.

Naruto yang melihat kedatangan dua siswi tersebut cuma mengangkat satu alisnya, binggung. Kalau Tsubaki itu merupakan hal wajar karena memang ia sering melihatnya bersama sang Ketua OSIS ketika menyeret dirinya karena membolos. Tapi untuk Akeno sendiri ia tak tau apa yang perempuan ini inginkan darinya. Di matanya, Naruto menganggap bahwa senpainya yang satu ini cuma perempuan yang biasa-biasa saja. Walau semua laki-laki di Kuoh menganggap Akeno luar biasa, tapi menurut Naruto mereka yang memandang Akeno luar biasa hanya melihat bodinya tanpa melihat apa yang ada di dalam(bukan di balik pakaian loh).

"Hmm... Ada apa menemuiku Shinra-senpai, Akeno-senpai?" tanya Naruto

"Kau akan tau nanti, sekarang kau ikut saja." balas Tsubaki

"Ara ara benar Naruto-kun, kau ikut saja dulu fufufu."tambah Akeno yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto merinding ketika mendengar tawanya

'Perempuan ini mengerikan!' pikir Naruto

Dengan pasrah Naruto cuma menuruti ajakan dua perempuan di depannya tersebut. Dengan langkah berat ia meninggalkan tempat nongkrongnya di sertai helaan berat.

****Scene Break****

**At Student Council Room**

Naruto duduk dengan santai, mencoba untuk tak memperlihatkan sikap gugupnya. Di depannya terlihat 4 perempuan yang sangat ia kenal. Mereka adalah Rias Gremory, Souna Shitori , Tsubaki Shinra dan Akeno Himejima. Rias Gremory adalah perempuan dengan tubuh yang dapat membuat pria menjadi 'hewan buas', dengan rambut merah dan mata emerlard menambah daya tarik dirinya. Lalu untuk Souna Shitori adalah perempuan bersurai hitam sebahu, memiliki mata violet yang tertutupi sebuah kaca mata berframe oval warna merah serta raut muka yang serius.

Naruto yang dipandangi terus-menerus oleh 4 perempuan tersebut akhirnya mulai gugup dan akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Dan kenapa kalian menyeretku kesini?"tanya Naruto

"Naruto-san apa kau percaya tentang hal supranatural seperti Akuma, Tenshin dan Da-Tenshin?" tanya Sona

*****Skip Time(30 Menit kemudian)*****

Naruto mangap-mangap mendengar penjelasan 4 perempuan di depannya. Pertama mereka mengaku sebagai bangsa Akuma, lalu kemudian memberitahukannya bahwa Yuuma adalah seorang Da-Tenshin dan mereka memintanya untuk menjauhi Yuuma. _Hell no, _ia tak akan pernah melakukannya, walau ucapan Rias dan Sona merupakan kebenaran.

"Jadi kalian bilang bahwa Yuuma adalah Da-Tenshin dan aku harus menghindar darinya, begitu?"tanya Naruto

"Benar, dan kami ingin kau untuk menghindarinya karena kami tak ingin kau terluka." ucap Rias membenarkan

"Well aku tak akan melakukannya, aku tak akan menghindarinya walau yang kalian ucapkan merupakan kebenaran." ujar Naruto mantap

"NANI?! KENAPA ?" tanya keempat perempuan itu serempak

"Karena ia adalah teman pertamaku dan aku tak akan pernah menghindari temanku meski ia bukan manusia sekalipun. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, jaa ne." tutur Naruto sambil berlalu pergi

Rias dan Sona segera mencoba menghentilan Naruto, namun Naruto tetap berlalu tanpa perduli akan teriakan dua perempuan tersebut.

**With Naruto**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya, yakni atap sekolah. Ia berencana untuk membolos karena kepalanya sudah pusing disebabkan pembicaraannya tadi. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu atap, entah kenapa ia seperti mendengar suara tangisan seorang perempuan di balik pintu tersebut. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu tersebut, yang pertama ia lihat adalah perempuan bersurai hitam kecoklatan sepunggung tengah menangis di tepi pagar pembatas. Namun bukan itu bukanlah yang sekarang Naruto permasalahkan, tapi siapa yang tengah menangis tersebut. Ia adalah Yuuma Amano, teman pertamanya. Dengan segera Naruto menghampiri temannya tersebut.

"Woi Yuuma kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto khawatir

Greb "!"

Bukannya sebuah jawaban yang ia terima, malah sebuah pelukan erat dari Yuuma yang datang yang malah membuat Naruto bertambah panik.

"Woi kenapa denganmu? Ceritakan padaku!"

"Hiks... Kenapa?" tanya Yuuma tak jelas

"Hee...?"

"Kenapa kau begitu tenang saat tau siapa aku? Hiks... KENAPA? TOLONG JAWAB!"

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Yuuma berteriak kencang.

"Kenapa Naruto? KENAPA?!" tanya Yuuma sekali lagi

"Jadi yang di ucapkan Rias dan Sona benarnya?" bukan menjawab Naruto malah menanta balik

"Ya hiks... Aku memang seorang Da-Tenshin. Jadi kenapa kau tetap tenang seperti itu?"Yuuma kembali menanyakan hal yang sama

"Karena di mataku kau tetaplah Yuuma Amano, taman pertamaku dan seseorang yang aku sayangi. Jadi jangan pernah kau untuk menghindariku hanya karena aku mengetahui siapa dirimu ok."tutur Naruto di sertai senyuman

Mendengar penuturan Naruto membuat Yuuma semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Hiks... Arigato... Arigato Naruto-kun." ucap Yuuma

"Tak masalah Yuuma...-chan."

Sementara itu tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto terlihat sosok perempuan bersurai hitam sepunggung menatap pemandangan tersebut dengan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Aku harap kau bahagia Raynare. Akan aku usahakan tak akan pernah ada yang melukai dirimu dan bocah Naruto itu." ucap sosok tersebut

**To be Continued**

**Hah... Akhirnya selesai. Bagaimana bagus gak Chapter kali ini, Chapter kali ini saya luangkan di sela UAS gua. Chapter kali ini cuma berisi terungkapnya siapa Yuuma kepada Naruto. Ok saya ucapkan arigato buat yang Fav, Fol, and Review dan yang masih sudi baca fic ane. Terakhir saya ucapkan minta maaf bila ada salah kata. **

**PLEAST KRITIK DAN SARANNYA**

**Namikaze007 Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author : Namikaze007**

**Genre: Advantur, Romance(side),Hurt/Comfort, Humor(maybe),Friendship.**

**Rating : M(For Adult Scene , Ecchi Scene ,Gore ,dll.)**

**Warning : abal2, gaje ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc naruto,dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Raynare**

**Chapter 4: Big Problem**

**Story Start**

...

Di hari yang indah ini, Naruto bangun dari futonnya dengan malasnya. Karena hari ini weekend, jadi ia bisa sedikit bersantai sebelum nanti siang bersiap untuk pergi bersama dengan Yuuma ke taman bermain yang ada di Tokyo. Berjalan dengan langkah santai, ia mengambil handuk sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, Naruto keluar dengan badan yang basah. Berjalan ke lemari pakaian, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kaos berwarna merah dengan jelana jeans hitam serta sebuah jaket warna putih. Setelah selesai berpakaian, ia langsung pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Ya sebuah keseharian yang biasa Naruto lakukan di pagi hari.

Setelah makan, Naruto melangkah meninggalkan apartermentnya dengan langkah santai. Hari ini ia binggung ingin melakukan apa, karena memang pagi ini ia tak punya acara. Selama perjalanan ia cuma mengingat hari-hari indah bersama Shisounya dulu. Biasanya ia dan Jubei pergi memancing di pinggir pematang sungai sembari ngobrol. Sebuah kenangan manis menurutnya. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya lagi, karena alasan yang sama selama 3 tahun terakhir. Ia tak tau di mana Shisounya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat teman satu sekolahnya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tengah berada di sebuah cafe bersama seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang. Ia adalah Hyoudo Issei, anak paling mesum di sekolahnya yang tergabung dalam grup trio mesum. Namun alisnya teranggat ketika melihat perempuannya yang bersama Issei. Dari penampilannya Naruto yakin bahwa perempuan itu adalah suster Gereja. Pikiran Naruto langsung melayang ke mana-mana melihat ini. 'Sedang apa Hyoudo bersama suster Gereja? Apa jangan-jangan dia menculiknya untuk mencurahkan nafsu birahinya? Atau mungkin ia ingin bertobat ya? Hah...memikirkan itu membuatku pusing.'pikir Naruto

Tak mau ikut campur dengan urusan Issei, Naruto lebih memilih untuk kembali meneruskan perjalanan tanpa tujuannya. Naruto terus berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa tujuan hingga ia sampai di pinggir pematang sunggai. Entah kenapa ia malah pergi ke tempat yang sepi seperti ini, mungkin karena ia rindu dengan tempat seperti ini atau ia cuma rindu dengan kenangan masa lalunya bersama Jubei. Melihat sekeliling, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap objek seorang pria berumuran 30 tahunan tengah memancing di pinggir sungai. Pria tersebut memiliki ciri-ciri yakni rambut kepala berwarna hitam dengan poni berwarna pirang, ia juga memakai sebuah pakaian jaket kulit dan celana jeans membuatnya terlihat _Badass._

Dengan langkah kecil Naruto mendekati pria tersebut. Dan segera setelah dirinya tinggal beberapa meter dari pria tersebut, Naruto menyapa ramah pria misterius tersebut.

"Ohayou."

Pria yang mendengar sebuah sapaan langsung mencari siapa uang menyapanya. Saat menemukan siapa yang menyapanya, ia cuma bisa menaikkan alisnya binggung tapi tetap memilih untuk menyapa balik.

"Ohayou untukmu juga anak muda."

"Paman sedang apa di sini?"tanya Naruto basa-basi

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang memancing. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini anak muda?" tanya pria itu balik

"Hanya berkeliling tanpa tujuan, tapi sepertinya aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan." dengan nyeleneh Naruto menjawab pertanyaan pria di depannya

Pria di depannya cuma bisa sweatdrop berat mendengar jawaban pemuda di depannya. 'Serius nih anak? Tersesat di jalan kehidupan? _Bullshit_.'pikir pria tersebut

"Dari pada kau ngak ada kerjaan mending kau mancing bersamaku saja. Kebetulan aku punya satu pancing lagi di sini." ucap pria tersebut

"Oh... Benarkah? Terima kasih tawarannya emm..."

"Azazel... namaku Azazel."

****Scene Break****

Raynare atau yang di kenal sebagai Yuuma Amano saat ini tengah ada di kamarnya yang terletak di bawah Gereja, tempat dia dan rekan-rekannya tinggal di kota ini. Dia yang saat ini tengah di temani bersama dua perempuan lainnya. Yang pertama perempuan bersurai hitam yang memakai pakaian yang minim. Lalu yang satunya perempuan bersurai pirang yang memakai pakaian gotik lolita.

"Em... Kalawerner-nee...aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." ucap Raynare memulai pembicaraan

"Tak usah malu Raynare-chan, ucapkan saja." balas Kalawerner

"Ya Nee-chan, ucapkan saja." tambah perempuan bersurai pirang

"A-apa salah ji-jika aku mencintai Naruto?" tanya Raynare sedikit gugup

Kalawerner yang mendengar pertanyaan Raynare cuma tersenyum kecil, sedangkan perempuan yang satunya cuma mangap-mangap terkejut.

"Yang benar saja Raynare-nee? Kau mencintai seorang manusia?!"ucap perempuan bersurai pirang tersebut

"Hahaha aku tak terkejut melihat ekspresimu Mittelt."

Bukannya sama terkejutnya dengan perempuan bernama Mittelt, Kalawerner malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Mittelt yang membuat Mittelt heran bukan kepalang.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa Kalawerner-nee? Ini bukan masalah sepele tau!"tutur Mittelt

"Ya aku tau, tapi menurutku itu tak mengapa." balas Kalawerner

"NANI?! Kau bercandakan Nee-chan?" tanya Mittelt yang merasa Kalawerner cuma bercanda. Ayolah... Seorang Da-Tenshin jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia? Ini masalah genting bung!

"Aku tak bercanda Mittelt, biarkan Raynare memilih jalannya sendiri." ucap Kalawerner

Raynare yang mendengarnya langsung mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia sudah merasa lega karena sudah mengatakan isi pikirannya kepada sosok yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya ini. Ia dengan segera memeluk Kalawerner dan berterima kasih karena mau mendengar isi hatinya.

"Arigato! Arigato! Arigato Nee-chan!"

Kalawerner yang mendapat pelukan tersebut cuma membalas pelukan Raynare.

"Tak masalah, asalkan kau berhati-hati. Aku tak ingin ada anak buah Kobabeil tau tentang ini ok, ini akan jadi rahasia kita bertiga."

"Hm/ok."

Namun sepertinya mereka tak tau bahwa ada yang menguping pempicaraan mereka. Si penguping adalah seorang pria yang memakai pakaian ala detektif. Dia adalah Dohnaseek, rekan dari ketiga perempuan itu sendiri. Saat ia mendengar pempicaraan itu, tangannya mengepal keras. Ia yang sebenarnya memendam rasa kepada Raynare merasa tak terima ia kalah saing dengan seorang manusia. Dia tidak terima ini. Maka dari itu, jika ia tak bisa memiliki Raynare maka tak akan pernah ada yang memilikinya. Langsung dalam pikirannya terpatri sebuah pemikiran jahat nan busuk. Ia akan membunuh Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun sebelum itu ia harus menjemput pembantu baru untuk sang pimpinan. Seorang suster Gereja yang telah di usir dari Vatican karena di tuduh menyembuhkan seorang Akuma. Suster tersebut adalah... Asia Argento.

**** Scene Break ****

Naruto yang kini telah berada di aparterment miliknya. Di tangannya ada sekantung ikan segar yang merupakan setengah dari hasil memancingnya tadi. Memasukkan ikan tersebut ke dalam kulkas, Naruto langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi bersama Yuuma nanti. Hari ini mereka berencana menghabiskan hari minggu ini di taman bermain yang ada di Tokyo. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk ke sana, entah karena ini karena keberadaan Yuuma disisinya atau karena apa. Ia tak tau betul, tapi yang pasti ia menyukainya.

Butuh lebih dari 25 menit ia untuk bersiap. Sekarang ia memakai kaos berwarna hitam yang di balut jaket berwarna putih. Ia memakai jeans berwarna hitam serta sepasang sepatu berwarna putih. Ia juga mengubah model rambutnya agar terkesan beda. Model rambutnya sekarang seperti Cloud dari salah satu anime dan game kesukaannya, Final Fantasy. Ia mengubah model rambutnya kemarin, setelah pulang kerja paruh waktunya. Ia ingin ini menjadi kejutan bagi Yuuma, oh... Ia benar-benar tak sabar lagi. Dengan segera ia melangkah pergi menuju tempat pertemuan mereka, yakni stasiun kereta.

**** Scene Break ****

**With Yuuma/ Raynare**

Yuuma saat ini sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto di depan stasiun kereta. Namun raut mukanya menunjukkan raut muka gugup. Hari ini ia dan Naruto akan pergi ke taman bermain dan hari ini ia juga akan memberitahukan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Memang terlihat lucu bahwa dia yang bilang lebih dulu kepada Naruto bukan sebaliknya. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Naruto itu orangnya sedikit tak peka akan perasaan orang lain. Maka dari itu ia yang akan memberitahukan isi hatinya terlebih dulu. Ia cuma berharap Naruto membalas perasaannya.

Menunggu sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya orang yang di tunggu telah terlihat batang hidungnya. Melihat kembali pakaiannya, ia cuma berharap Naruto menyukai pilihan pakaian yang ia pakai. ia saat ini memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan bawahan rok selutut berwana hitan tak lups sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi warna hitam. Ia juga mengikat rambutnya, membuat rambutnya bergaya ponitail. Saat Naruto sudah beberapa meter dari dirinya, Yuuma langsung menyapa di sertai senyuman manis.

"Hay Naruto-kun."

Bukannya membalas sapaan Yuuma, Naruto malah bengong melihat penampilan Yuuma. Kata 'wow' adalah kata yang pas untuk Yuuma saat ini.

"A-ahaha halo Yuuma-chan."sapa balik Naruto sedikit tergagap

"Em... bagaimana penampilanku?"tanya Yuuma malu-malu

"Em... kau terlihat cantik Yuuma."balas Naruto dengan muka yang sedikit memerah

"Eh..?" cuma sebuah respon kaget dari Yuuma yang Naruto dapat membuat Naruto sedikit kawatir jika ia salah berkata.

"A-apa aku salah bicara?"

"Ti-tidak, cuma saja ini pertama kalinya aju di puji oleh laki-laki dengan tulus."

"Oh... begitu. Kalau begitu apa lagi ayo pergi!" ajak Naruto

Yuuma yang di seret cuma geleng kepala. Laki-laki di depannya benar-bebar tak peka terhadap perempuan.

**** Scene Break ****

Naruto dan Yuuma sekarang sedang mengantri di depan loket sebuah taman bermain ternama yakni Tokyo Disneyland(Disclaimer: Disneyland bukan punya saya). Memang tiket masuknya sedikit mahal, namun apa salahnya untuk sekali-sekali kesini kan? Lagipula ia juga jarang pergi ke tempat seperti ini dulu. Masa lalunya hanya berisi latihan bersama Jubei, walau ia selalu tertidur di saat Jubei menerangkan sejarah dan hal akademik lainnya. _Hell_, ia paling benci teori dan sejenisnya. Ia adalah tipe orang yang langsung melakukan sesuatu dengan praktik.

Memilih menyampingkan pikiran itu, Naruto lebih fokus ke Yuuma yang saat ini tengah menyikut perutnya. Saat ia melihat kedepan, ia baru sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya dan Yuuma sudah di depan loket. Memesan dua tiket, Naruto dan Yuuma segera masuk ketaman bermain. Saat masuk, mereka langsung di sambut dua orang yang berkostum karakter favorit dari Disney, yakni Donald Duck dan Mickey Mouse.

Terlihat raut muka bahagia yang terpancar dari muka Yuuma yang tentu tak luput dari mata Naruto. Menarik tangan Naruto, Yuuma tertawa lembut yang membuat Naruto tak kuasa mengembangkan senyumnya. Sungguh tak ada hal lain yang lebih indah di bandingkan senyum Yuuma saat ini. Ia tak memperdulikan mahluk apa Yuuma, yang ia perdulikan adalah perasaan Yuuma. Dan ia berjanji akan menjaganya, menjaga senyum indah tersebut.

**** Scene Break ****

**With Dohnaseek**

Dohnaseek saat ini sedang bersembunyi di kerumunan para pengunjung. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang perempuan muda bersurai pirang yang memakai pakaian suster gereja, gadis tersebut sedikit bergetar takut saat merasakan Kiling Intens dari Dohnaseek. Suster muda tersebut bergidik geri karena tak kuasa merasakan aura yang di pancarkan Dohnaseek. Dohnaseek sendiri sekarang berusaha untuk tak langsung membunuh pemuda piang yang bersama Raynare. Tidak! Ia akan membunuhnya di waktu yang tepat, yakni saat mereka berdua tinggal sendiri. Ia ingin Raynare melihat kematian manusia yang ia cintai dan menunjukkan bahwa bocah pirang itu hanyalah mahluk lemah tak berguna. Ia yakin Raynare akan sadar dan akan segera jatuh ketangannya.

Namun sepertinya ia melewatkan sesuatu yang penting, yakni ia tak tau betul apa yang ia akan hadapi. Karena hal yang penting jika kau ingin mengalahkan musuhmu adalah mengetahui keunggulan dan kelemahan lawanmu.

**** Scene Break ****

**With Naruto and Yuuma**

Naruto dan Yuuma saat ini sedang berada di salah satu wahana pertunjukan yang ada di taman bermain terkemuka ini, yakni pentas drama yang di perankan oleh para karakter-karakter kartun dari Disney. Mereka berdua cuma bisa tertawa melihat tingkah konyol para karakter tersebut. Sungguh ini lebih baik ketimbang yang ada di TV. Semuanya pengunjung terhibur, semua bersorak dan tertawa melihat penampilan tersebut. Setelah penampilan tersebut, mereka berdua pergi ke wahana yang lebih menantang adrenalin. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah wahana Roller Coster.

Mengantri selama 30 menit, akhirnya giliran mereka dan dua belas orang yang ada di belakang mereka yang akan menikmati wahana yang satu ini. Suana tegang menyelimuti seluruh penumpang wahana ini, terutama Naruto dan Yuuma. Rasa tegang mereka semakin memuncak ketika Roller Coster mulai berjalan. Dan dalam hitungan menit rasa tegang tersebut seakan hilang ketika kereta Roller Coster meluncur dengan derasnya. Jantung penumpang dipaksa memaju lebih cepat karena adrenalin yang meningkat. Teriakan euforia dari para penumpang menambah tegang suasana, namun suasana segera senyap ketika kereta mulai melambat pertanda bahwa acara senang-senangnya telah berakhir. Dan saat wahana berakhir, Naruto dan Yuuma cuma tertawa puas. Mereka sungguh puas dengan wahana yang satu ini, benar-benar puas.

Berjalan menuju jalur keluar wahana, Yuuma langsung menarik Naruto menuju wahana yang lain. Naruto sendiri tak begitu terkejut dengan sikap Yuuma yang seperti anak kecil, ia sudah cukup mengenal Yuuma. Walau mereka kenal satu sama lain tak lebih dari 3 bulan, tapi mereka berdua sudah membagi rahasia mereka masing-masing, termasuk tentang kekuatan masing-masing.

Melihat tingkah Yuuma tersebut cuma membut Naruto geli dan tertawa kecil. Tak ada yang lebih lucu ketimbang tingkah Yuuma yang sekarang. Dan melihat tingkah Yuuma sekarang kembali membangkitkan perasaan yang ia coba sembunyikan dari Yuuma, perasaan yang membuat ia tak bisa tidur selama tiga hari. Perasaan yang orang bilang dapat membuat orang lupa diri, perasaan itu bernama... cinta. Ya benar, Naruto menyukai Yuuma. Ia menyukainya sejak hari pertama mereka pergi ke Festival di Tokyo. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Naruto ingin meledak, cuma satu kata yang ada untuk menjelaskan masalahnya. Merepotkan, itulah kata yang cocok untuk masalahnya.

'Sungguh merepotkan... bukan begitu Shisou?' pikir Naruto sambil menatap langit yang mulai menjingga

**** Scene Break ****

Tak di sangka langit saat ini sudah gelap, tanda acara mereka hari ini sudah berakhir. Mereka saat ini sedang istirahat di sebuah kursi yang ada di taman bermain tersebut. Keadaan taman kini mulai sepi, mungkin karena sudah malam dan akhirnya mereka pulang karena besok mereka punya aktifitas yang harus mereka lakukan seperti pergi sekolah dan pergi kerja.

Mereka saat ini duduk dengan kepala Yuuma yang bersandar di bahu Naruto. Membuat pose yang romantis, dan pastinya membuat para pengunjung yang melihat sedikit iri dan tentunya membuat para jones sakit hati. Suasana yang terlalu tegang memaksa otak Naruto untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. Setelah menemukan topik pembicaraan yang pas, Naruto segera angkat bicara.

"Ne Yuuma, bagaimana hari ini? Apa menyenangkan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan mainstream yang di lontarkan oleh pemuda pirang satu ini, namun apa salahnya mencoba.

"Menyenangkan! Aku benar-benar senang. Biasanya aku dan Kalawerner-nee dan Mittelt- chan cuma ngobrol tentang hal-hal perempuan dan tentu kau tak perlu tau apa itu." balas Raynare

Naruto sendiri, sedikit sweatdrop mendengar curhatan Yuuma. Heh... seharusnya ia sudah menduga Yuuma akan berbicara seperti itu.

'Perempuan dan hal-hal mereka.'pikir Naruto

Namun suasana nyaman mereka tiba-tiba berubah ketika merasakan sesuatu keganjalan di sekitar mereka. Terlalu sepi itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Ayolah mana mungkin sudah sangat sepi, sedangkan jam masih menunjukkan pukul 20:00. Pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Dan mereka berdua benar tentang asumsi mereka. Terdengar suara tawa dari balik bagunan yang ada di taman bermain tersebut, membuat keduanya terkejut. Namun yang paling terkejut adalah Yuuma, karena ia tahu suara yawa siapa itu. Itu suara salah satu 'rekan'nya, Dohnaseek. 'Apa yang dia lakukan disini?' itulah yang saat ini Yuuma pikirkan.

"Hahaha akhirnya kita bertemu Naruto." ucap Dohnaseek yang menampakkan diri bersama suster gereja yang datang bersamanya

"Dohnaseek? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Yuuma dengan suara tinggi

"Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah membunuh bocah tengik yang telah merebutmu dariku." jawab Dohnaseek

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun mencuriku darimu? Karena terakhir aku ingat aku tak miliki hubungan special denganmu." tanya Yuuma binggung

"KARENA KAU TAK PERNAH MELIHATKU! AKU MENCINTAIMU KAU TAHU! Tapi...TAPI KAU MALAH MEMILIH DIA! MANUSIA YANG TAK BERGUNA DAN LEMAH." teriak Dohnaseek

"Tapi aku tak mencintaimu. Kau itu bajingan dan mesum, bahkan lebih baik Azazel-sama di bandingkan kau." balas Yuuma

"Hahaha maka dari itu jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, tak akan pernah ada yang memilikimu. MATI KAU MANUSIA RENDAHAN!" seru Dohnaseek melempar** [Lightspear] **miliknya kearah Naruto

Namun sebelum tombak itu mengenai Naruto, Yuuma telah menghadang laju tombak dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng. Naruto yang melihatnya tentu murka bukan kepalang. Seharusnya ia yang berasa di posisi Yuuma bukan sebaliknya. Yuuma yang tertusuk** [Lightspear] **mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Mungkin dirinya tak akan mati karena sebuah tombak yang menancap di perutnya, namun tetap saja ini menyakitkan. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tubuh Yuuma yang mulai tumbang karena luka tusuk yang di akibatkan tusukan **[Lightspear]**.

"Kau bodoh Yuuma! Kenapa kau melindungiku? Aku yang seharusnya melindubgimu bukan sebaliknya." teriak Naruto kepada Yuuma

"Lantas apa... salahnya melindungi orang yang kau cintai. Toh... aku ini Da-Tenshin... butuh dari itu untuk membunuhku." balas Yuuma lemas

Dohnaseek yang melihat Yuuma mengatakan hal tersebut cuma tertawa gila. Sungguh ini hal terlucu yang pernah ia dengar. Da-Tenshin melindungi manusia karena alasan cinta. Itu konyol dan bodoh. Naruto yang mendengar tawa Dohnaseek langsung naik pitam. Ia tak perduli apapun mahluk yang ada di depannya. Tapi yang pasti mahluk yang berdiri di depannya akan MATI!

"Siapapun kau, aku pasti membunuhmu!" ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan

"Oh ya... dengan apa manusia?"tanya Dohnaseek dengan nada mengejek

"Dengan ini." ucap Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya

'Sepertinya cuma ini pilihanku.'pikir Naruto

"Restriktion 666 Full Seal: Release! Azure Grimoire Active!" seru Naruto

**To be Continued**

**Hah selesai juga nih chapter. Sorry lama, sekali lagi Gomenasai. Untuk chapter kali ini gua pisah pertarungannya, chapter besok fightnya. Untuk status Issei mungkin akan jadi iblis tapi untuk Asia sendiri gua masih pertimbangkan. Kalian melihat perbedaan di chapter ini di banding Fic lain. Yakni Asia muncul lebih awal, karena mungkin fic ini alurnya gak ikut canon. So what do you thing absmaut this one? Good, not bad or worse. Oh ya... Disini saya buat sendiri tentang seal yang terpasang pada Restriktion 666. Untuk itu, bagi pecinta Blazbleu tolong jangan marah. Yang terakhir saya ucapkan terima kasih bamyak buat dah Review and baca gic ini.**

**Pleast Saran and Kritiknya**

**Namikaze007 Out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author : Kazuni Kiba( ganti PenName)**

**Genre: Advantur, Romance(side),Hurt/Comfort, Humor(maybe),Friendship.**

**Rating : M(For Adult Scene , Ecchi Scene ,Gore ,dll.)**

**Warning : abal2, gaje ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc naruto,dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Raynare**

**Chapter 5: Battle and Explanation**

...

" **Restriction 666 Full Seal: Release! Azure Grimoire Active!**" seru Naruto

Setelah kalimat tersebut di ucapkan, tiba-tiba keluar aura hitam keunguan yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Begitu besar hingga membuat jalan batu yang di pijak Naruto mulai retak dengan perlahan. Dohnaseek yang melihat peningkatan energi Naruto cuma bisa membelalakan mata lebar-lebar. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini? Dia bahkan tak punya **[Sacred Gear]**, itulah kiranya yang di pikirkan Dohnaseek.

Setelah aura mengerikan itu menghilang, terlihat Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang sedikit berubah. Tangan kanannya terdapat garis merah zig zag tak beraturan dengan lingkaran yang berada di sarung tangannya membuka lebar, menampilkan warna hitam keunguan. Mata kanannya juga berubah, sekarang mata kanannya berubah menjadi merah darah dengan pupil vertical tipis.

" Bersiaplah untuk bertemu dengan Shinigamimu wahai malaikat pendosa, Dohnaseek!" seru Naruto dengan lantang

" Heh! seperti kau bisa saja manusia rendah." balas Dohnaseek arogan.

Walau kenyataannya berbalik dengan situasi dirinya sendiri. Dohnaseek saat ini sedang menahan dirinya untuk tertunduk menahan aura Naruto yang begitu gelap dan dingin, sampai air keringatnya keluar dengan tak teratur.

" Kau begitu percaya diri Malaikat pendosa! Keluarlah **Blood-Scythe!"** seru Naruto

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam di samping Naruto, mengeluarkan sebuah pedang besar berwarna putih dengan gagang pedang berwarna hitam. (A/N: pedang Ragna)

" Ayo hitung dosamu gagak!"

**Sementara itu di Surga**

Michael yang sedang mengurusi semua do'a, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti mengerjakan pekerjaannya ketika merasakan aura yang tak asing baginya. Aura yang pernah muncul pada waktu Great War dulu.

" I-ini... tak mungkin dia masih hidup, bukankah di telah tewas di tanganNya." gumam Michael tak percaya

" Gabriel! Kita harus ke dunia manusia, Sekarang!" ucap Michael kepada saudarinya Gabriel

" Hai' Onii-sama!"

**Di Underworld**

Tak beda dengan di Surga, di Underworld para Yondai Maou juga merasakan tekanan energi yang di pancarkan Naruto. Dengan segera Maou Lucifer pergi menuju ke dunia manusia guna menyelidiki energi siapakah ini. Karena yang mereka tau, pemilik energi ini telah tewas di tanganNya.

**Di Grigori**

Beda lagi dengan yang ada di Grigori, Azazel selaku pemimpin Da-Tenshin malah tertawa keras saat merasakan pancaran energi tersebut. Tak disangka anak muda tadi pagi mengeluarkan pancaran energi sekuat ini. Walau dirinya tadi pagi bisa merasakan energi milik Naruto, namun itu di sebabkan tak lain karena jarak mereka yang tak lebih dari 5 meter. Ia bahkan tak merasakan kedatangan Naruto tadi pagi, sebelum Naruto memanggilnya. Sungguh ini sebuah kejutan besar yang lebih besar ketimbang eksperimennya. Dengan sekali kepakan sayap, Azazel terbang melewati barier yang melindungi Grigori, terbang menuju dunia manusia.

**Kembali ke Naruto**

Naruto yang telah mengeluarkan **Blood-Sycthe** segera bersiap menyerang. Dan dalam hitungan detik Naruto menghilang dari pandangan mata yang melihatnya, membuat Dohnaseek melebarkan mata lebar-lebar. Namun detik berikutnya Dohnaseek harus menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit, karena Naruto saat ini sudah berada di belakangnya dengan sebuah ayunan keras nan cepat ke arahnya. Dohnaseek yang belum siap menerima serangan langsung terhempas keras ke tanah dengan bunyi benturan keras dan hancurnya tanah yang ia hantam.(sfx:Duar!)

" Itu untuk mengacaukan hariku dan mencap Yuuma sebagai milikmu." ucap Naruto datar yang saat ini sudah berdiri di atas tanah

Dohnaseek yang mulai merangkak keluar dari lubang hasil hantaman tadi cuma mendecih tak suka dengan ucapan Naruto.

" Kau! Akan ku balas kau. Asia!" ucap Dohnaseek memanggil sebuah nama

Dari balik pohon uang tak jauh dari tempat Dohnaseek keluar seorang perempuan manis bersurai pirang dengan pakaian khas Suster Gereja. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, namun sebuah fakta siapa gerangan perempuan tersebut. Perempuan di depannya adalah perempuan yang sama dengan perempuan yang bersama Issei tadi pagi.

Dengan langkah kecil dan tubuh bergetar, perempuan yang di ketahui bernama Asia tersebut mendekati Dohnaseek. Tentu ini tak luput dari mata Naruto yang saat ini menatap Asia dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tak tau apa yang akan Dohnaseek rencanakan, namun sebaiknya ia bersiap.

Asia yang saat ini sudah berada di dekat Dohnaseek langsung mendudukan diri dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar. Di tangannya muncul dua cincin yang mengeluarkan aura hijau terang. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu pertama bingung, namun ia langsung berubah shock ketika melihat luka Dohnaseek yang mulai sembuh dengan cepat. ' Jadi benda itu dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat ya, hmm menarik-menarik. Akan ku buat suster itu pingsan dulu.' pikir Naruto

Dengan tanpa sepengetahuan Dohnaseek, Naruto menghilang kembali dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat di tangkap mata, mendekati Asia tanpa suara sebelum memukul cukup keras tengkuk perempuan tersebut hingga membuatnya pingsan.

" Dengan ini aku bisa membinasakanmu dengen cepat gagak." ucap Naruto datar

" SIALAN KAU!"

Dohnaseek yang sebelumnya sudah disembuhkan segera menciptakan dua **Light Spear** dan segera melemparnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang mendaoat serangan Dohnaseek dengan mudah menghindar dengan menghindar kesamping kanan. Dohnaseek yang terbakar amarah segera kembali menghujani Naruto dengsn puluhan **Light Spear**.

" MATI KAU MANUSIA RENDAH HAHAHA!" seru Dohnaseek arogan

" Na-NARUTO!" teriak Raynare histeris yang mencoba berdiri dengan luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah

" Jangan khawatir Yuuma, aku baik-baik saja." ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Raynare dengan Asia yang dalam gendongannya.

Meletakkaan Asia di samping Yuuma, Naruto lalu melangkah ke tenpat ia berdiri dan segera mengambil pedangnya yang tadi ia tancapkan ke tanah. Menoleh sedikit ke arah Yuuma, Naruto memberikan senyum kecil untuk menenangkan Yuuma.

" Tenang saja, akan aku selesaikan dengan cepat." ucap Naruto sebelum kembali menatap Dohnaseek yang terbang di depannya

Mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan, Naruto mengalirkan energinya ke pedangnya sambil menyerukan sebuah kalimat pendek.

" **Sycthe mode: on**."

Setelah itu pedangnya mulai berubah membentuk sebuah Sycthe. Setelah pedangnya berubah menjadi Sycthe, Naruto menyerukan teknik berikutnya.

" **Soul Eater**."

Setelah di ucapkannya teknik tersebut, tangan kanan Naruto mulai berubah. Lebih tepatnya berubah menjadi besar dengan kuku-kuku yang menajam. Mata Naruto menatap tajam kearah Dohnaseek yang saat ini sudah menyiapkan dua buah **Light Spear**. Dengan tangan kiri yang memegang Sycthe dan tangan kanan yang membesar karena tekniknya. Naruto menerjang ke arah Dohnaseek sambil berteriak lantang, begitu juga sebaliknya.

" MATI KAU GAGAK!"

" JANGAN MIMPI KAU MANUSIA!"

**Sementara itu di luar Barier**

Di luar barier yang di pasang Dohnaseek muncul 4 lingkaran sihir cukup besar di atas tanah, bersinar dengan terangnya. Setelah cahaya menghilang, kini terlihat 4 figur berbeda di luar barier. Dua orang pertama dengan aura Holy yang kuat adalah seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat. Lalu di sisi lain ada seorang pria bersurai crimson dengan aura demonic yang kuat. Lalu yang terakhir adalah seorang pria dengan surai hitam dengan sedikit warna pirang pada poninya. Melihat satu sama lain, 3 dari 4 orang tersebut memilih menyapa satu sama lain.

" Halo Azazel-dono, Sirzech-dono." ucap si pria bersurai pirang

" Maa... Lama tak bertemu ne Michael, Gabriel." ucap pria bersurai pirang yang kita panggil saja Azazel

" Salam juga Azazel, Michael, Gabrieal." sapa balik Pria berrambut crimson a.k.a Sirzech

" Sepertinya kalian juga merasakannya ya?" tanya Gabriel

" Ya begitulah. Lagipula aku sudah tahu nama manusia yang memiliki kekuatan ini, dan aku pastikan dia bukanlah yang kita lawan dulu." Azazel berucap dengan senyum kecil

" Oh kau sudah tahu? Apa dia dari fraksimu? Tapi yang lebih ingin aku tahu bagaimana kekuatan yang sama bisa muncul di waktu yang berbeda dan orang yang berbeda pula? Seharusnya kekuatan ini lenyap bersama matinya 'dia' bukan?" Sirzech membalas dengan pertanyaan

" Kami juga tak tahu. Tapi aku sekarang ingin tahu siapa manusia ini."

" Untuk pertanyaan kalian tadi, tidak dia bukan dari fraksiku. Jadi kalian tunggu saja hingga ini selesai."

**Kembali ke Pertarungan Naruto vs Dohnaseek**

Dohnaseek yang tau energi lawan di depannya terus meningkat mencoba melawan dengan melempar kembali puluhan **Light Spear**. Namun seperti sebelumnya, Naruto dengan mudah menghindari setiap serangan yang di lakukan Dohnaseek hingga membuat Dohnaseek geram. Naruto sendiri cuma melempar senyum mengejek kearah Dohnaseek yang geram.

" Heh... jadi cuma segini kekuatanmu gagak? Sungguh mengecewakan. Ternyata kau memang omong besar." ejek Naruto dengan senyum merendahkan

" Ini baru pemanasan manusia!" ucap Dohnaseek

" Oh... baru pemanasan? Kalau begitu keluarkan semua kemampuanmu sebelum aku mati kebosanan gagak." balas Naruto masih dengan nada mengejek

" Sialan kau Manusia! RASAKAN INI!" teriak Dohnaseek sambil mengeluarkan** Light Spear** dalam jumlah puluhan namun kali ini dalam ukuran 2 kali lipat lebih besar

' Hmm... ternyata dia masih punya tenaga untuk menciptakan benda itu ne... menarik. Tapi sepertinya aku akan menyelasaikan ini dengan cepat karena ini sudah terlalu membosankan.' pikir Naruto sambil menyalurkan energinya ke pedang

Dan segera Dohnaseek meluncurkan puluhan** Light Spear** tersebut secara bersamaan dengan teriakan penuh amarah. " MATI KAU MANUSIA SIALAN!"

" Maaf, tapi permainan selesai. **Death Wave!**" ucap Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedangnya, menghasilkan gelombang berwarna ungu kehitaman yang langsung berbenturan dengan Light Spear milik Dohnaseek

Dua serangan berbenturan dengan kerasnya, hingga membuat gelombang kejut. Debu berterbangan di tempat kedua mahluk beda ras tersebut, menghalangi pandangan mata. Saat debu menghilang, kini terlihat tempat Naruto berdiri yang hancur namun tanpa jasad di sana. Membuat Dohnaseek mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru, namun tak menemukan keberadaan si musuh. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah benda yang menembus tubuhnya. Benda besar dan tajam yang begitu dingin, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak karenanya.

Menoleh kebelakan dengan gerakan patah-patah, Dohnaseek melihat sepasang mata berbeda warna yang memandang bosan ke arahnya. Dilihatnya tangan dari pemilik mata berbeda tersebut menembus tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya dada di mana jantungnya berada. Perlahan ia mulai merasakan rasa asin darah di mulutnya. Ia memuntahkan darah.

" Ba...bagai...mana bisa...?" gumam Dohnaseek dengan nada terputus-putus

" Kau tak perlu kaget gagak, ini masih belum apa-apa." ucap Naruto. " Tapi aku cukup senang dengan pertarungan tadi, so good bye Dohnaseek si Da-Tenshin."

Naruto lalu mengayunkan **Blood-Sycthe **secara horizontal, menebas tepat pada lehernya. Membuat kepala dari Da-Tenshin di depannya lepas dari badannya, sebelum akhirnya tubuh dari Dohnaseek hancur menjadi serpihan cahaya serta bulu hitam yang berjatuhan.

Mendarat di atas tanah, Naruto menggubah pedangnya ke bentuk semula sebelum akhirnya memasukkan ke kantung dimensi miliknya. Melangkah ke arah Raynare yang saat ini sedang duduk memangku kepala Asia, Naruto membatalkan tekniknya serta menyegel sementara kekuatannya.

"** Restriction Temporary Seal: Seal**."

" Apa sudah berakhir Naruto-kun?" tanya Raynare masih dengan nada lemah

" Ya, semuanya telah berakhir. Jadi sekarang kau beristirahatlah ok." balas Naruto sembil memberi senyum lembut

Tapi tiba-tiba dia berbalik ke arah belakang sambil mengeluarkan gagang pedangnya dari kantung dimensi miliknya. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan lima energi cukup besar mendekat perlahan ke arah di mana Dia, Raynare dan Asia berada. ' Siapa lagi yang datang?' pikir Naruto. Namun ada yang aneh, 1 dari 5 energi yang ia rasakan seperti familiar baginya.

" Siapa disana?" tanya Naruto ke arah datangnya pancaran energi yang ia rasakan.

" Maa... Maa... tak perlu ganas seperi itu anak muda." balas sebuah suara dari arah energi terpancar

Dari sana terlihat 4 figur yang menatap ia dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Tapi ada sesuatu yang familiar dari pria bersurai hitam serta sedikit berwarna pirang pada bagian poni. ' Hm... siapa dia, kayak pernah lihat. Tu-tunggu jangan-jangan kau.' pikir Naruto menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan shock

" K-kau ini kan... Azazel kan? Paman yang tadi pagi bukan?" tanya Naruto

" Hahaha benar Naruto. Namaku Azazel, pemimpin Da-Tenshin." Azazel memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya

" Kalau kau pemimpin dari Da-Tenshin, sekarang ku tanya... Mau apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto dingin

" Yare... Yare... Tak perlu waspada seperti itu, aku di sini karena pancaran energimu yang begitu besar hingga mencapai Underworld dan Surga." jelas Azazel

" Benarkah? Hmm... Ini akan menyusahkan." ujar Naruto

" Tapi ya sudahlah... Aku harus pulang dan mengobati Yuuma dan Suster Gereja bernama Asia ini." lanjut ujar Naruto sambil melangkah ke arah Raynare dan Asia

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar seorang yang memanggilnya.

" Naruto-san tunggu, apa tadi kau bilang Asia? Asia ada di sini?" tanya mahluk yang memanggilnya yang ternyata adalah Gabriel

" Kalau seingatku Dohnaseek memanggilnya Asia, suster gereja bersurai pirang serta wajah polos." balas Naruto tanpa berbalik dan kembali melangkah ke arah Yuuma dan Asia

Mendudukkan dirinya, Naruto lalu mengangkat tubuh Asia lalu berbalik ke arah Michael yang masih setia menatap wajahnya dengan senyum kecil. Melangkah kecil ke arah Michael, Naruto lalu menyerahkan Asia ke Michael. " Dari auramu kau pasti angel atau paling tidak orang gereja. Auramu begitu suci kau tahu? Ini aku titip Asia-san, di pasti dulunya dari pihakmu bukan? Sekarang dia tanggung jawabmu em.."

" Michael, namaku Michael. Salah satu pemimpin Fraksi Tenshin." ucap Michael memperkenalkan diri

" Ah kau ini Michael yang tercatat dalam Bible bukan? Mana sopan santunku, maaf Michael-sama." ujar Naruto yang merasa malu karena perbuatannya

" Tak masalah Naruto-san, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada dia?" tanya Michael sambil menunjuk Raynare yang masih mencoba mengatur nafas karena mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah

" Dia akan aku bawa ke apartermentku, di sana aku akan merawatnya. Heh... sepertinya besok aku akan libur dulu untuk merawat Yuuma." jawab Naruto

" Oh iya kau ini pemimpin Da-Tenshin kan? Itu bagus. Aku bisa minta izin langsung kepadamu agar aku bisa merawat Yuuma, dan mungkin sedikit bantuan di kedepannya." ucap Naruto menatap Azazel

" Maa... Maa... Tak perlu sungkan jika ingin minta bantuan, kau bilang saja padaku."

" Arigato, dan sampai jumpa minna-san." pamit Naruto sembari melangkah ke arah Yuuma tapi kembali berhenti karena ia mulai risih dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamatinya dan entah kenapa begitu familiar

" Baiklah cukup bermainnya, siapa kau yang ada di belakang pohon?" teriak Naruto

Michael, Gabriel, Sirzech dan Azazel yang sebenarnya sudah tahu keberadaan orang yang Naruto panggil cuma diam. Mereka juga ingin tahu sebenarnya siapa yang dari tadi mengamati Naruto.

" Heh... Kukira kau sudah tumpul gaki, ternyata kau masi cukup tajam." ucap seseorang dari balik pohon.

Dari balik pohon keluar seorang pria dengan badan cukup kekar dengan mata kanan yang memiliki luka gores yang di tutupi penutup mata. Pria itu juga memakai jubah berkerudung hingga semua orang tak dapat melihat seleruh muka pria tersebut. Di belakang punggungnya terlihat sebilah ah... tidak dua bilah pedang dalam satu sarung pedang. 'Unik tapi juga aneh.' pikir Azazel saat pertama melihatnya

Naruto yang masih belum mengenal siapa sebenarnya pria di depannya cuma menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan pria tersebut cuma tertawa kecil melihat wajah kebingungan Naruto.

" Kau tak pernah berubah ne? Apa kau sudah lupa siapa yang mengajarimu selama ini?" tanya Naruto

" Shi-Shisou?!" cicit Naruto tak percaya

" Yo!"

**** Scene Break ****

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang berada di bangunan Kuoh Gakuen. Di depannya duduk Sirzech, Michael, Gabriel dan juga Azazel. Jangan lupakan juga Shisounya, Jubei yang berdiri di dekat jendela serta Yuuma yang saat ini tengah duduk dengan Asia di sampingnya yang sedang menyembuhkannya. Tak hanya itu, di sisi lainnya juga terlihat Rias dan Sona beserta Queen mereka masing-masing.

Keadaan yang begitu ramai membuat ia menyesal menyetujui si Maou Lucifer untuk berdiskusi di bagunan yang ada di Kuoh Gakuen. Ia mungkin bisa mentolerir jika yang datang hanya yang melihat aksinya tadi, tapi kenapa yang datang malah bertambah. _Hell_, ia bahkan tak tahu jika Rias dan Sona adalah adik Maou. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa nasib sedang memainkan dirinya.

Memandang ke arah Yuuma yang sedang disembuhkan Asia, senyum kecil tiba-tiba muncul di bibirnya. Ia merasa lega melihat Yuuma yang mulai membaik, bahkan ia sudah tak melihat luka bekas tusukan **Light Spear **Dohnaseek. Ia benar-benar bersukur tak ikut membunuh Asia dalam pertarungan tadi. Karena jika tidak mungkin keadaan Yuuma akan membaik dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama dari ini. Dan juga ia tak ingin menerima kemarahan dari seorang Tenshin cantik yang duduk di depannya yang tak lain adalah Gabriel. Ia baru tahu jika Gabriel itu menyayangi Aaia seperti adiknya sendiri._ Hell_, bahkan tingkahnya seperti seorang pengidap sister complex.

Kembali ke cerita. Naruto yang mendapat pandangan serius dari 4 figur di depannya cuma bisa berkeringat dingin, ia benar-benar merasa seperti di introgasi oleh sekelompok polisi karena kasus perampokan. Karena tak ingin menjadi objek menatap 4 figur tersebut, Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara.

"... Jadi bisa kita selesaikan ini? Aku tak peduli dengan urusan supranatural dunia ini, aku cuma ingin cepat pulang dan merawat Yuuma di apartermentku." ucap Naruto

" Hmmm baiklah kita mulai saja, lagipula aku juga masih ada pekerjaan. Jadi Naruto-san sejak kapan kau memiliki kekuatan ini? Apa kau sudah bisa mengendalikannya? Pedang apa tadi yang ingin kau keluarkan?" tanya Sirzech berturut-turut

" Untuk pertanyaan pertama, aku sudah memilikinya sejak lahir. Lalu yang kedua aku belum pasti, terkadang juga bisa lepas kontrol jika aku termakan amarah. Lalu untuk pedang itu... Itu pedang yang di tinggalkan oleh pemilik kekuatan pertama ini, itu yang dikatakan Jubei padaku. Bukan begitu Shisou?" tutur Naruto

Mendengar penuturan terakhir, semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah Jubei yang saat ini sedang menatap keluar jendela. Merasa di perhatikan, Jubei cuma tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk menatap balik seluruh mata yang tertuju padanya.

" Ya begitulah, lagi pula pedang itu milik murid pertamaku. Jadi apa salahnya memberikannua kepada seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti dirinya." ucap Jubei membuat mata para petinggi fraksi melebarkan mata mereka

" NANI?!"

Para pemimpin fraksi teriak dengan keras, bahkan Michael yang terkenal kalem bisa berteriak keras. Sedangkan para iblis muda yang ada di ruangan itu cuma terbengong tak tahu arah pembicaraan tersebut, tak terkecuali Sona yang terkenal genius.

" Tunggu-tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Rias bertanya dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan raut bingung tingkat 7(?)

" Sebenarnya ini rahasia kami para petinggi. Dulu pada saat Great war terjadi, muncul seorang manusia dengan kekuatan yang begitu kelam yang tiba-tiba saja menantangNya. Pertamanya cuma para Tenshin bersayap satu pasang saja yang menghadapinya, namun manusia ini... Tidak! Pria ini... dia membantai mereka. Bahkan aku hampir tewas di tangannya, namun belum sempat ia membunuh keempat Seraph termasuk diriku sendiri. DIA turun dari tahtanya untuk menghadapinya langsung. Mereka berdua bertarung dengan tenaga penuh mereka, bahkan DIA mendapat luka menyilang di punggunya. Namun itu semua berakhir dengan terbunuhnya orang manusia tersebut. Tapi pada saat sekarat, manusia tersebut mengatakan alasannya menantang DIA. Ia menantangNya karena ia murka yang di akibatkan dari perang kami. Di dalam perang tersebut, kekasih manusia tersebut tewas di tangan seorang Tenshin, tentunya tanpa di sengaja. Ia yang melihat kekasihnya tewas marah dan menyalahkanNya atas apa yang menimpa kekasihnya." jelas Michael panjsng lebar

" Lalu siapa nama manusia tersebut Michael-sama?" tanya Sona

" Ragna. Namanya Ragna." bukan Michael kali ini yang menjawab melainkan Jubei

" Dia sebenarnya pribadi yang penyayang, namun itu berubah karena perang sialan itu. Dia berubah, apa lagi setelah kematian kekasihnya, Noel." lanjut Jubei

Para pemimpin Fraksi sedikit menundukan kepala mereka ketika mendengar itu, mereka entah kenapa merasa menyesal akan apa yang mereka. Keserakahan membuat mereka buta dan tak memikirkan akibat dari perang mereka. Jubei yang melihat reaksi para petinggi cuma bisa tersenyum getir.

" Kalian tak perlu menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, sekarang pikirkanlah masa yang akan datang. Keputusan kalian dapat menentukan masa depan dunia ini. Akankah kearah yang lebih baik atau malah menuju kehancuran." ucap Jubei dengan nada berwibawa

" Tapi masih ada yang menganjal di pikiranku yakni, bagaimana bisa kekuatan ini ada padamu Naruto-kun? Seharusnya kekuatan ini menghilang bersama Ragna." ucap Michael bertanya-tanya

'Tapi , aku sepertinya aku pernah mendengar Tuhan menerangkan bahwa akan ada seorang manusia yang akan membawa dunia ini pada perdamaian atau malah kehancuran. Apa Ragna? Atau malah Naruto ini? Hmm misteri-misteri.' pikir Azazel dan Gabriel bersamaan

Naruto sendiri cuma mengangkat bahu sebelum akhirnya menjawab. " Aku tak tahu, mungkin ini takdir yang harus aku terima. Tapi aku beruntung memilikinya, karena tanpa kekuatan ini aku tak dapat bertemu Jubei. Tanpa kekuatan ini aku tak dapat bertemu Yuuma. Tanpa kekuatan ini aku tak dapat melindungi semua yang aku sayangi. Aku merasa beruntung memilikinya, sungguh dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Semua orang yang mendengar penuturan Naruto cuma bisa tersenyum kecil, bahkan Yuuma tersenyum penuh rasa bahagia. ' Jiwa yang begitu suci, tapi juga rapuh.' pikir Jubei

**To be Continued**

**Entah apa pendapat kalian, yang pasti ini yang terbaik saat ini yang bisa saya berikan. Bagaimana tentang mennyandangkan Ragna dengan Noel sebagai sepasang di cerita awal mula kekuatan itu berasal. Namun dah tak kasih tuh cluenya. Aneh memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Setelah saya baca wiki BLAZBLUE, ternyata Ragna juga memiliki sisi vampire. Jadi bisa di bilang ragna itu sejenis Dhampir. Jadi saya buatlah anak dalam ramalan versi DxD.**

**Kazuni Kiba Out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author : Kazuni Kiba( ganti PenName)**

**Genre: Advantur, Romance(side),Hurt/Comfort, Humor(maybe),Friendship.**

**Rating : M(For Adult Scene , Ecchi Scene ,Gore ,dll.)**

**Warning : abal2, gaje ,bahasa mungkin gak baku,typo,semi ooc naruto,dll.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Raynare**

**Chapter 6 : Holy Sword and Revenge of Gremory's Knight**

...

Sudah satu minggu terlewat setelah pertarungan Naruto dengan Dohnaseek, setelah peristiwa itu pulalah banyak terjadi kejadian tak terduga. Mulai dari Asia yang di kabarkan berada di surga dan menjadi salah satu yang masuk dalam Projek Saint Brave, dan menjadi salah satu Tenshin renkarnasi bersayap 5 pasang setelah Dulio yang di katakan sebagai excorcit terluat pihak Fraksi Tenshin. Mengejutkan memang, tapi memang katanya Asia mendapat 5 pasang sayap karena hatinya yang suci luar biasa.

Lalu kabar hilangnya Fragment Excalibur dari pihak Tenshin, dan ini membuat gempar Fraksi Tenshin. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto bisa tahu hal ini, jawabannya karena ia mendapat info ini dari Michael sendiri. Naruto juga dipercayai untuk menjemput utusan Gereja dan menjaga Asia yang di kirim Michael. Tapi menurut Naruto ini begitu merepotkan. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin ikut campur dunia supranatural di sekitarnya, namun sepertinya ia terpaksa melepaskan hari-hari tenangnya karena sekarang ia malah masuk semakin dalam ke dunia supranatural.

Dari pada itu, saat ini Naruto sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya dan Raynare beserta Asia tentunya. Pagi ini ia akan menginformasi Rias dan Sona tentang kedatangan utusan Fraksi Tenshin dan status Asia yang berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya. ' Kenapa hidupku tak bisa simple dan tenang sih? Hah... nasib-nasib.' pikir Naruto putus asa

Setelah selesai memasak, Naruto segera pergi menuju kamar mandi tentunya tak lupa membangunkan kedua perempuan yang masih tertidur lelap di kamar. Terkadang ia berfikir bahwa dirinya saat ini sudah seperti pengasuh anak yang harus memasak dan membangunkan seseorang yang ia asuh.

" Asia, Yuuma cepat bangun! Sarapannya sudah siap." panggil Naruto

Setelah memamggil kedua perempuan tersebut, Naruto segera mengambil handuk dan segera pergi ke kanar mandi. Sementara itu kedua perempuan tersebut saat ini sudah memasuki dapur dan mendudukan diri mereka di kursi. Dengan masih keadaan setengah mengantuk, Yuuma/Raynare dan Asia memakan sarapan mereka dengan lamban.

" Oi, Asia kau kan kemarin pergi ke Surga bukan?" tanya Raybare dengan nada malas

" I-iya, memang kenapa Raynare-san?" tanya Asia balik dengan wajah bingung

" Tidak apa-apa, cuma penasaran... bagaimana keadaan Surga sekarang? Sudah lama sejak terakhir aku melihat Surga." tutur Raynare

" Di sana indah, banyak sekali yang ramah denganku. Tapi..." Asia berhenti sejenak memikirkan hal terakhir ketika ia di Surga

**Flastback On**

Asia dan Gabriel sedang menikmati pemandangan di Surga sembari mengobrol layaknya kakak-adik. Asia yang masih terkagum-kagum sampai lupa ingin menanyakan kebaradaanNya. Ia sangat ingin menemuiNya dari sejak dulu. Karena kembali mengingat impiannya tersebut, Asia segera menanyakan keberadaanNya ke Gabriel.** (A/N: disini yang saya tak bermaksud mengungkit-ungkit agama orang lain. Saya sendiri bukan Nasrani, saya cuma mengunakan yang ada di DxD)**

" Gabriel-nee di mana Dia? Maksudku Tuhan?" tanya Asia dengan wajah cerianya

Gabriel yang mendengar pertanyaan Asia seketika menampakkan raut muka sedih. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan kenyataan pahit tentang keadaanNya yang selalu Asia sembah. Sungguh ini begitu menyayat hatinya jika harus berterus terang, namun ia harus memilih untuk menyatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena jika terus ia sembunyikan maka Asia akan sedih dan kecewa kepadanya karena menyembunyikan fakta. Dengan berat hati Gabriel mengungkapkan kebenaran yang selalu Fraksi ini sembunyikan.

"... Asia, Tuhan telah tiada."

(sfx:Wush)

Waktu bagaikan terhenti ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir kecil Gabriel. Tuhan telah tiada? Tidak! Ia tidak percaya ini! Dia tak percaya jika Tuhannya mati! Jika Ia telah tiada, lalu semua berkahNya dan kasih sayangNya kepada umatNya siapa yang memberikannya?

" K-kau bercandakan Gabriel-nee?" tanya Asia dengan nada yang mulai mengecil

" Sayangnya tidak Asia." jawab Gabriel dengan nada sedih

" BO-BOHONG! PASTI KAU BOHONGKAN GABRIEL-NEE. TAK MUNGKIN TUHAN WAFAD, LALU DARI MANA SEMUA BERKAHNYA? BAGAIMANA DENGAN KASIH SAYANGNYA YANG IA BERIKAN KEPADA UMATNYA?" teriak Asia tak percaya

" Maaf Asia tapi itu memang benar, Ayah telah tiada. Sekarang Michael-Nii menggantikan posisinya, ia juga yang memberikan berkah dan kasih sayang yang selalu kau dapatkan." tutur Gabriel sembari memeluk Asia yang saat ini sudah mulai menangis

" Ta-tapi tak mungkin hiks... ini terjadi. Tuhan hiks... tak mungkin hiks wafat, Dia tak mungkin hiks... tewas." ucap Asia tersendu-sendu

" Cup cup cup Aku tahu perasaanmu Asia, tapi tolong pahamilah ini dan tolong rahasiakanlah hal ini OK."

" H-hai' Nee-sama"

**Flashback Off**

Mengingat nasihat Gabriel, Asia segera mengeleng kecil untuk menghilangkan kesedihan ysng mulai datang kembali. Ia harus merahasiakan hal ini, karena jika tidak semua pengikutNya akan kehilangan kepercayaannya.

" Tapi apa Asia?" tanya Raynare menyadarkan Asia dari lamunannya

" Tidak, tidak apa-apa Raynare-san." jawab Asia cepat

" Kau yakin?" tanya Raynare memastikan

" I-iya"

" Baiklah. Oh ya bersiaplah kita akan berangkat ke Kuoh."

" Hai'!"

**** Scene Break ****

**(Narita Airport, Tokyo, Jepang.)**

Di depan bandara Internasional kedua terpadat di jepang ini, terlihat 2 figur berkerudung dengan menenteng benda cukup besar yang dibalut kain tengah berdiri sambil menengok kanan kiri seperti orang kebingungan. Sepertinya kedua sosok tersebut sedang menunggu seseorang yang sepertinya mereka tunggu-tunggu.

" Hei Xenovia, di mana orang yang menjeput kita ini? Menurut yang info yang kita terima, orang yang akan menjemput kita itu pria bersurai pirang dengan mata biru. Tapi dari tadi aku tak melihat satupun orang memiliki rambut pirang, bahkan yang memiliki mata birupun tidak." keluh sosok satu ke sosok di sebelahnya yang di kenal sebagai Xenovia

" Aku juga tak tahu Irina. Mungkin ia belum tahu tentang kedatangan kita yang di percepat. Karena awalnyakan kita seharusnya sampai di sini siang hari, tapi kita malah datang pagi-pagi begini." balas Xenovia kepada sosok 1 a.k.a Irina

" Hah... sudah kubilangkan kita harus pergi dengan penerbangan yang kedua. Kau malah memilih penerbangan pertama, jadi beginikan akhirnya. Terpaksa deh kita pakai taksi, semoga saja kita sampai tujuan dengan cepat." keluh Irina lagi

" Iya-iya aku yang salah, jadi ayo pergi ke tujuan kita. Kita menarik perhatian di sini." ajak Xenovia

" Yeah."

**** Scene Break ****

**( Kuoh Gakuen )**

Sementara itu dengan Naruto. Dia saat ini sedang berada di Ruang Student Council dengan Yuuma dan Asia di sampingnya. Di lihatnya sekeliling ruangan Student Council ini, begitu rapi menurutnya. Ia alihkan ke arah para iblis yang berada diruangan tersebut. Ia lihat para anggota Student Council dan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, mata langsung tertuju ke sosok baru yang selama ini ia tak pernah lihat dalam kelonpok Rias dan Sona.

Yang pertana seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, bermata abu-abu yang Naruto kenal sebagai Genshirou Saji. Lalu pemuda yang satunya adalah pemuda dengan rambut coklat dengan gaya rambut yang seperti captain Tsubasa. Ia mengenalnya sebagai Hyoudo Issei, anggota dari Trio Mesum yang sangat di benci hampir seluruh siswi Kuoh.

Melihat kedua pemuda tersebut, Naruto coba menanyakan apakah kedua pemuda ini merupakan anggota dari kelompok Rias dan Sona.

" Hei Sona-senpai, Rias-senpai... Apa dua orang itu anggota baru kalian?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Issei dan Saji

" Ya begitulah Naruto-san. Saji adalah anggota baru Sona, sedangkan Issei adalah anggota baruku." ucap Rias membenarkan

" Oh, pantas saja aku merasakan bahwa Issei dan Saji bukan manusia lagi." ucap Naruto sambil mangut-mangut paham

" Oh benarkah Issei-san sekarang menjadi Akuma?" tanya Asia yang duduk di sebelah Naruto

" Y-ya begitulah Asia, maaf tak memberitahukanmu. Karena bagaimanapun aku tak ingin kau menjauhiku karena aku seorang Akuma, sedang kau yang sekarang adalah seorang Tenshin." jawab Issei dengan sejujur-jujurnya

" A-aku tak akan seperti itu Issei-san." ucap Asia mantap walau dengan suara cukup kecil

" Ahahahaha Arigato Asia." balas Issei cengengesan

Naruto beserta yang lainnya cuma tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka dapat melihat secara langsung tumbuhnya bibit-bibit persahabatan antara dua individu yang notabene adalah musuh. ' Persahabatan antara Akuma dan Tenshin, ya...? Menarik-menarik.' pikir Naruto, Sona dan Rias dengan kompaknya

Namun semuanya langsung buyar ketika mereka mendengar suara ketukan pintu ruang Student Council, membuat semua mahluk di ruangan tersebut langsung tertuju kearah pintu masuk. Tsubaki yang selaku sebagai Fuku-Kaichou memilih untuk membukakan pintu masuk. Setelah pintu itu terbuka terlihatlah dua sosok yang memakai jubah berkerudung dengan sebuah benda yang mereka tenteng. Semua orang yang tak tahu persis masalah di depan mereka cuma menatap binggung kedua sosok di depan mereka.

" Sona-Kaichou, siapa mereka?" tanya Saji

" Mereka adalah utusan Gereja Utama Vatican. Mereka kesini untuk sebuah kesepakatan." bukan Rias yang berbicara melainkan Naruto

" Bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" tanya sosok pertama yang memiliki rambut biru sebahu dengan nada tajam

" Karena Michael-sama sendiri yang memberitahuku." balas Naruto dengan senyum kecil di mukanya

" NANI?!"

**** Scene Break ****

Setelah kejadian _awkward_ tadi, dua sosok yang di ketahui sebagai Irina Shidou dan Xenovia yang merupakan utusan yang Naruto sebutkan di persilahkan masuk. Tiba-tiba terjadi suasana tegang antara dua utusan Gereja ini dan Asia. Melihat gerak-gerik tak beres Xenovis, Naruto bersiap melepas segel Azure Grimoirenya untuk jaga-jaga jika ada keadaan yang tak diingginkan.

" Kau ini... Asia kan? Kau yang di usir dari Gereja Utama bukan begitu?" tanya Xenovia yang di balas anggukan kecil Asia

" Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Jangan bilang kau ini..."

" Bukan! Asia bukan Akuma, aku dan _dia _tak mungkin membiarkan itu." ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Xenovia dengan sedikit menekankan kata 'dia'

" Lalu kenapa ia ada di sini?" tanya Xenovia lagi

" Dia adalah medis kalian dalam misi kalian. Asia maju dan perkenalkan dirimu yang _sekarang._" perintah Naruto dengan seringai kecil. ' Ohohoho aku harap aku punya kamera untuk melihat ekspresi semua orang, termasuk dua orang Excorcist muda ini' pikir Naruto

Setelah mendengar perintah Naruto, Asia lalu berdiri kemudian melangkah satu langkah ke depan.

" Namaku Asia Argento, aku adalah Tenshin renkanasi." ucap Asia sambil mengeluarkan kelima pasang sayap putihnya." Aku akan menjadi medis kalian, mohon bantuannya." lanjut Asia menundukkan badan memberi hormat

Semua mahluk kecuali Naruto dan Yuuma di ruangan tersebut cuma bisa Jawdrop besar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Apa ini? Seorang Tenshin renkarnasi bersayap lima? WTF!

" Oi Naruto-san, kau tak bilang apa-apa tentang Asia yang bersayap lima pasang. Kau cuma bilang kalau Asia itu dirubah menjadi Tenshin, tolong jelaskan!" cerocos Rias

" Benar! Bagaimana penghianat ini menjadi seorang Tenshin." tambah Xenovia yang langsung di tatap tajam Naruto

" Aku sengaja, untuk kejutan. Dan kau Xenovia-san... tolong jaga ucapanmu itu! Jika tidak... kubuat kau pulang dengan tangan hampa! Tanpa pedangmu juga tanpa nyawamu." ucap Naruto dengan aura ungu kelam yang mulai meluap-luap

Gluk!

Semua mahluk di ruangan tersebut cuma bisa menelan ludah dengan paksa saat merasakan aura Naruto. Walau dalam skala kecil, namun semua yang merasakan aura tersebut merasa begitu terintimidasi oleh aura tersebut. Naruto sendiri cuma tersenyum kecil, walau sesungguhnya ia juga sedang mencoba menahan laju kekuatannya agar tak mengambil alih dirinya.

Sementara Xenovia masih menatap takut Naruto, Irina malah sedang menatap Yuuma yang sedari tadi diam. Matanya menyipit curiga ke arah Yuuma yang mulai sadar dirinya di pandangi Irina. ' Uh... ini tak akan berakhir baik.' pikir Yuuma

" Oi, kau ini Da-Tenshin kan? Ayo mengaku!" seru Irina membuat semua mata tertuju pada Iriba dan Yuuma

' Ini pasti berakhir buruk.' pikir Naruto, Rias dan Sona

" H-hai'."

" Kalau begitu kau harus ikut kami untuk menunjukkan tempat Excalibur curian kalian!" paksa Xenovia

Namun belum sempat tangan Xenovia menyentuh Yuuma, sebuah tangan menghentikan tangannya. Di lihat pemilik tangan tersebut yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

" Kenapa kau menghentikanku?!" tanya Xenovia tajam

" Dia dalam perlindunganku. Jika kau menyentuh atau bahkan menyakitinya sedikit saja, aku buat kau menyesal menjadi Excorcist." ucap Naruto tegas di sertai ancaman di dalamnya

" B-baik."

" Baiklah! Dari pada ribut-ribut tak ada ujungnya, lebih baik kita membahas kedatangan kalian berdua. Jadi silahkan kalian bicara sepuas kalian dengan Rias-senpai dan Sona-senpai." ucap Naruto santai membuat semua cengo karena sifatnya berubah 180 derajat dengan yang tadi.

' Ini orang cepat sekali berubah moodnya, aneh.' pikir semuanya kecuali Asia dan Yuuma

Setelah sadar dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan di sini, Xenovia lalu berdehem kecil untuk menarik perhatian. " Ehem... jadi bisa kita langsung terjun kebisnis saja?" tanya Xenovia

" Tentu."

" Kami di sini ingin melaksanakan sebuah perjanjian ahh maaf bukan perjanjian tapi sebuah perintah." Xenovia berucap yang membuat Dua King di depannya mendengus kecil. " Kami ingin kalian dari Fraksi Akuma tak ikut campur dengan urusan Fraksi kami di sini. Kami di sini sedang menjalankan misi untuk merebut kembali 3 Excalibur Fragment yang di curi pihak Da-Tenshin, dan Kami ingin kalian tak ikut campur masalah ini." lanjut Xenovia panjang lebar

" Jadi kalian memerintah kami agar tak ikut masalah ini? Masalah yang terjadi di wilayahku?" tanya Rias dengan nada rendah

Sona yang melihat ini cuma bisa merutuk dalam hati dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. ' Oh... ini tak akan berjalan baik.' pikir Sona dan Naruto

" Betul, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Xenovia lagi

" Oh... tentu tak bisa. Ini terjadi di wilayahku, jadi aku harus ikut campur. Lagi pula aku meragukan kalian berdua bisa mengalahkan musuh kalian nanti. Jika mereka bisa mencuri 3 Excalibur Fragment dengan mudah, lalu apa mungkin ada kesempatan untuk kalian menang? Kupikur tidak." ucap Rias sedikit dengan nada merendahkan

Dalam fikiran Rias memang terfikir seperti itu. Karena jika pihak Da-Tenshin bisa mengambil 3 Excalibur Fragmebt dengan mudah, bukan tidak mungkin kedua Excorcist muda di depannya akan kalah atau malah terbunuh di tangan musuh. Lagi pula ini terjadi di wilayahnya, jadi ia juga harus ikut mengatasinya.

" Apa kau meragukan kemampuan kami?!"tanya Xenovia dengan nada meninggi

" Kalau iya bagaimana?" tanya Rias balik

" Kau...!" gerutu Xenovia sambil bersiap mengambil benda yang ia bawa untuk menebas kepala iblis berambut merah di depannya. Tapi belum sat jengkal ia melangkah, Xenovis sudah di hentikan oleh rekannya Irina.

" Mereka ada bebarnya Xenovia. Jika dipikir lagi ini juga sama dengan misi bunuh diri." ucap si Excorcist bersurai coklat ini

" Tap-"

" Tidak ada salahnya bukan jika kita minta bantuan." potong Irina

" Hah... baiklah."

Sedangkan Issei yang melihat teman masa kecilnya cuma bisa tertunduk malu. Ia malu akan dirinya yang tertinggal jauh, dari segi kekuatan maupun dari segi kedewasaan. ' Kau berubah Irina, aku kagum padamu.' pikir Issei

" Jadi... apa kalian masih bersikeras tak ingin bantuan kami?" tanya Rias

" Baiklah kami minta bantuannya Rias-san, Sona-san." balas Irina dengan senyum ramah

" Ok, dengan ini kita sepakati permintaan kalian." ucap Rias

" Baiklah kami pamit dulu, sampai jumpa Rias-san, Sona-san, Ise-kun." ucap Irina pamit seraya melangkah pergi ke arah pintu, namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kedua Excorcist tersebut. Di lihat di pojok ruangan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang menatap kedua Excorcist tersebut dengan mata yang penuh kebencian. Dia adalah Kiba Yuuto, **[Knight]** dari Rias Gremory.

" Tunggu! Aku ingin bertarung dengan kalian berdua." ucap Kiba

" Memang siapa kau hah?!" tanya Xenovia ketus

" Aku senior kalian."

**** Scene Break ****

Terlihat di lapangan belakang bangunan lama yang merupakan ruang klub milik Rias, Yuuto berdiri dengan dua pedang di tangannya. Di depan Yuuto kini berdiri Irina dan Xenovia yang telah mengeluarkan dua pedang Excalibur mereka,** [ Excalibur Mimic ] **dan **[ Excalibur Destruction ]**.

Sementara itu di pinggir lapangan terlihat Naruto, Sona dan Rias tentunya dengan anggota peerage mereka tengah menonton atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda.

" Oi Rias-senpai, apa ini tak berbahaya? Kau tahukan bahwa Excalibur berbahaya bagi Akuma?" tanya Naruto

" Tentu aku tahu, tspi aku tak bisa apa-apa. Kiba akan terus bersikeras melawan mereka walau aku melarangnya." balas Rias

" Memang apa yang membuat Kiba sampai bersikeras melawan mereka?" tanya Naruto lagi

" Itu... aku tak bisa bilang sekarang. Nanti saja, karena itu masalah yang sangat sensitif untuk Kiba.

" Terserah kau sajalah, tapi aku juga ingin bertarung dengan mereka. Aku ingin melihat siapa yang lebih kuat, **[ Blood Scycle ]**ku atau** [ Excalibur ]** mereka." ucap Naruto seraya melangkah maju

" Oi, tunggu jangan ikut-ikutan Naruto-san!" seru Rias namun sayamgnya tak Naruto gubris

Sementara itu Xenovia dan Irina yang melihat kedatangan Naruto cuma bisa mengsngkat alis bingung. 'Mau apa dia kesini? Apa dia mau ikut bertarung?' pikir dua Excorcist tersebut

" Mmm Naruto-san sedang apa kau di sini? Seharusnya kau kan di pinggir untuk mengawasi kami seperti yang lain?" tanya Irina penasaran

" Mau apa lagi? Tentu ingin ikutan pertarungan kalian, boleh kan aku ikutan? Anggap saja ini latihan tanding." balas Naruto santai

" Lagipula aku sudah sangat jarang melawan seorang swordman apalagi kali ini swordwoman, ini sebuah kesempatan bagus untuk mengetes kekuatanku yang kurasa sedikit _menumpul_." lanjut Naruto

Irina dan Xenovia yang mendengar alasan Naruto akhirnya menyetujui saja, dan juga ini merupakan kesempatan untuk melihat orang yang dipercayai seroang Seraph untuk informasi yang tentang Fraksi mereka.

" Okay! kalau begitu aku lawanmu Naruto-san, sedangkan Xenovia lawan Kiba-san." ucap Irina sedikit bersemangat

" Tak masalah/ OK!/Hn." ucap Naruto, Xenovia dan Kiba bersamaan

Menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka masing-masing, Kiba tanpa aba-aba sudah menciptakan dua pedang sekaligus dan menerjang menuju Xenovia. Xenovia sendiri yang mendapat serangan frontal langsung mengeluarkan **[ Excalibur Destruction ] **miliknya untuk menahan serangan Kiba.

**Trang! krak krak pyar!**

Suara pedang milik Kiba yang berbenturan dengan pedang milik Xenovia sebelum berakhir dengan hancurnya pedang Kiba. Kiba yang melihat pedangnya hancur sedikit shok dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Xenovia yang melihat raut terkejut Kiba cuma menyeringai kecil.

" Jangan shok seperti itu wahai **[Knight] **Rias Gremory, pedangku ini adalah** [ Excalibur Destruction ]**, pedang yang dapat menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang disentuhnya." jelas Xenovia

" ...Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan pedang terkerasku!" seru Kiba mengeluarkan pedang yang sangat besar

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Naruto dan Irina yang melihat tingkah Kiba cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Entah apa yang membuat [ Knight ] Rias Gremory ini menjadi seperti ini. ' Apa yang terjadi padamu Kiba? Kenapa kau menjadi emosional seperti itu?' pikir Naruto

Mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan **[ Blood Scycle ]** miliknya dan segera mengajak Irina untuk memulai. " Hei Irina-san, bisa kita mulai latihan tanding kita?"

" Ah... Ya gomen, aku keasikan melihat pertarungan Kiba dan Xenovia." balas Irina cengengesan

" Tak masalah, ayo kita mulai!"

Dengan itu Naruto segera menerjang Irina dengan kecepatan sedang. Irina juga tak mau kalah, Ia juga berlari kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan sedang. Setelah jarak yang lumayan dekat, mereka berdua mengayunkan pedang mereka masing-masing.

**Trank!**

' Kuat!' pikir Irina

" Kau lumayan juga." ucap Naruto

" Kau juga." bakas Irina

Setelah itu mereka berdua langsung beradu kecepatan dan kekuatan ayunan pedang mereka, memimbulkan percikan-percikan api akibat benturan senjata mereka. Irina lalu melompat mundur lalu mengubah senjatanya menjadi pistol, membuat Naruto terkejut dan langsung berlindung dengan menggunakan sisi samping pedang besarnya sebagai tameng.

**Dor Trank Dor Trank**

Dua tembakan peluru menuju Naruto berhasil dia tahan dengan mudah, sebelum akhirnya berteriak protes kearah Irina. " Oi, itu curang! Senjatamu bisa berubah menjadi senjata api."

" Hehehe tapi tadi tak ada peraturankan tentang mengubah senjata? Lagipula aku ingin menunjukkan kemampuan** [ Excalibur ] **milikku." balas Irina

" Hah... Aku menyesal tak membuat peraturan itu tadi. Tapi baiklah aku juga akan mengubah senjataku!" ucap Naruto

"** [ Blood Scy-]**"** Boom!**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah ledakan skala kecil membuat Naruto menghentikan Naruto untuk melanjutkan tekniknya. Di liriknya kearah ledakan yang tak lain dari arah pertarungan Kiba. Dilihatnya Kiba ysng saat ini sedang terbaring dengan beberapa bagian seragamnya yang kotor bahkan robek. Terlihat juga Rias dan Sona beserta peerage mereka dibelakang mereka yang berlari kearah Kiba. Ia juga melihat Asia dan Yuuma yang ikut berlari kearah Kiba, membuat Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut melihat di ikuti Irina di belakangnya.

" Kiba! Kau tak apa-apa ?" tanya Rias khawatir

"... Aku tak apa-apa." jawab Kiba lirih

" Apa?" tanya Rias kembali karena tak mendengar ucapan Kiba

" Aku bilang, Aku tak apa-apa! Sekarang tinggalkan aku!" bentak Kiba membuat semua orang tercengang sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi

Semua yang melihatnya cuma bisa shok karena perubahan sikap Kiba. Di mana Kiba yang ramah dan murah senyum? Itulah yang di pikirkan seluruh anggota peerage Rias dan Sona

" Rias, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kiba?" tanya Naruto

" Sebenarnya aku ingib merahasiakan ini dari kalian semua, tapi sepertinya tak ada jalan lain. Kiba bertingkah seperti ini karena benda yang ia benci sekarang ada di sini. Benda yang mengubah hidup Kiba, benda yang menghancurkan masa lalunya.** [ Excalibur ]**, itulah benda yang dibenci Kiba." ucap Rias

" Tapi bagaimana bisa Excalibur membuat masa lalu Kiba hancur? Aku tahu Excalibur benda yang sangat mematikan bagi Akuma, tapi itu tak menjelaskan bagaimana bisa benda ini membuat masa lalu Kiba hancur." tanya Naruto

" Karena Kiba-san adalah salah satu korban percobaan Excalibur." bukan Rias kali ini yang menjawab melainkan Xenovia

" Salah satu? Bukannya cuma dia yang tersisa." tanya Rias

" Tidak, masih ada satu lagi yang selanat dari projek tersebut. Dan saat ini dia sedang berada di Surga, katanya sih dia menjadi salah satu Tenshin renkarnasi." ucap Irina

' Ini pasti akan membuat Kiba sedikit senang.'pikir Rias

Sedangkan Naruto malah sedang memikirkan keadaan Kiba yang tak setabil karena dendamnya yang tumbuh lagi. ' Jika Kiba terus-terusan begini, nyawanya dapat terancam.' pikir Naruto

**To be Continued**

**Bagaimana? Rada nganting ya? Disini saya berencana menambahkan seorang chara kagi yaitu OC. Tapi identitasnya, saya masih rahasiakan biar penasaran. Di sini juga saya perlihatkan sedikit perbedaan dari canon, di sini Irina dan Xenovia menerima bantuan dari kelompok Rias dan Sona untuk mencari dan mrnolong mereka jika terjadi masalah.**

**Ok cuma segitu doang yang bisa gua sampein, maaf jika ada salah kata. **

**Kazuni Kiba Out~**


End file.
